Road To Nowhere
by TheDiaryOfMyAngel
Summary: Just when everything was going well in Alex's life, some half bloods go missing. Evil is at work & the Gods are as good as ignoring it. Meanwhile, Alex & her friends are set to rescue the hostages & they find themselves in the middle of an  unknown area.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJATO. Rick Riordan does. However i do own Alex, Jess and Beck.**

**CHAPTER 1 - INTRODUCTION**

Life Sucks_._

I already knew that, but today it really hit me how my life is total crap. I'm Alexandra Night. But you can call me Alex. Actually you can only call me Alex. If you address me by my full name, the next day you'll wake up in the hospital with no clue of what had happened to you at all.

I'm a sporty, black haired, blue eyed, fifteen year old girl who hates pink with a burning passion. And that also means girly girls. Why?Because-

Pink= Annoyed Alex

Pink = Girly girls

Therefore, Girly girls = Annoyed Alex

There you go, see? I'm no genius, but that sounds like an alright equation.

Anyways, I live in a girls hostel with my roomie and one of my best friend, Jessica Jones. Jess for short. She's got silky blonde hair and light brown eyes. My other best friend is Beck and he's also Jess's brother. Yep. They're twins. And that means a hell lot of bickering 24 hours a day. Luckily, Beck doesn't stay with us (thank god). It's the only time when I get some peace. They're not that bad when you're just with one of them. They told me it's their 'twins' thing, when I pointed it out.

It was the fourth saturday, and as every month our school- Heritage High, took our class for a field trip. This time, it was to the 'Science City'.Obviously it was a boring trip for us as we've got dyslexia. In simple words, our attention spans are way ,(when I say way i mean it in the extreme sense) shorter than that of a normal person. We tend to zone out a lot. To top it off, we've also got ADHD. Not the best combination I tell you.

Anyways, it was a three hour ride to the Science City and I was wedged on the bus seat between Jess and Beck. Not a good position to be in for a ride that long. As usual they were arguing over which band is better. It's always mostly about something related to music.

"Paramore's like ten times better than Linkin Park!"said Jess.

"You wish. Linkin park has more albums then all of Paramore's songs."Beck countered.

"Of course they have. They've been in the music industry for decades. It's about time they retire. Paramore's got more hits on their debut album than the 'oldies'."

"Do you have any idea about how famous linkin park is? The singer's got throat cancer. Still that dude rocks the stage like a rockstar!"

"He's a singer in a 'rock' band!" said Jess, air-quoting the word rock.

"So?"

"He_ is_ a rockstar!"

"Your point?"

"Ugh!"

So that's how it went for all the way on the bus. Once in a while they'd get me into their arguements. But I didn't mind. Actually I did. I minded it very much.

But I knew that behind all of this, they really care for each other. Like once a boy was flirting with Jess, too much for Beck's liking. Let's just say that the dude was not able to look at any girl for a while without saying 'ow'. I don't have any siblings, but I do have awesome parents. But sometimes it just feels too lonely, you know?

"You sound like a walrus."Jess stated(where does she get these comparisons from?).Guess they're not done yet.

"Oh no I don't!"

"Um, yes you do."

"No. You sound like a walrus."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, but you sure do!"

"N-O!"

"You sound like walrus! I don't!Ughhhh! Alex!" both of them yelled in harmony.

Did I mention that I hate it when they do that?Oh, now I've mentioned it. That's just out right creepy. Its another of their 'twins' thing.

"Cut it out, guys! We're there."I said.

I didn't like the trip in the science city,as we'd expected, it was extremely boring. Who would? Like come on, all you do in school is study and on a free day who the hell would enjoy a visit to a place full of educational instruments?

"Oh my gods! That was so much fun!"Jess exclaimed.

Right. Jess would. Beck and I looked at her like she was nuts.

"At least it's over." Beck said.

"Yep" I said, as we walked over to the water fountain outside the science city, waiting for our bus to arrive. It was gonna take a while(it always did) so we got our selves settled on the lawn near the hedges.

We were just discussing about our English assignment ( I hate studying but that doesn't mean I don't do it.), when we heard a deep growl behind us.

_Grrrrrrrrrrr_

I could feel Beck and Jess get tense beside me.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked. I felt really dumb. Of course they'd heard that.

Suddenly a giant monster with two horns appeared in front of us. _Holy chiz!_

Jess and Beck got up and took a fighting stance. And they had swords in their ! Where the heck did they get those weapons from?

Both of them went straight for the monster, attacking it simultaneously with their swords. I just stood there and stared. I was still not over the fact that my friggin best friends were fighting with a freaking monster with a flippin sword!In short, I was shocked. Oh lord.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the monster lashing at Jess.I however did notice it when she hit the fountain and splashed in the water. _Ouch._

I started running towards her. Suddenly something blunt hit me on my head. Hit me hard. I doubled over on the ground and started to get very dizzy.

"NO ONE HURTS MY LITTLE SIS OR MY BEST FRIEND!" I heard Beck yell to the monster in the distance. I don't really think the monster could have understood Beck.

And so I knew I was blacking out. But before I blacked out, I heard someone scream. I think...it was me.

_Uh oh._


	2. I'm On My Highway To Hell

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJATO or the movie. I own all the rights for Alex,Beck and Jess. BOO YAH!**

**CHAPTER 2 - IM ON MY HIGHWAY TO HELL**

The sky is blue.

It's a fact. It's the first example someone would give a kid for the colour blue. I know this. Who doesn't,eh? At night it is all black, but still. The sky is blue.

That's what I thought till now.

I opened my eyes and try to see, but I'm blinded by the white light. I can't remember how , I can't remember why I'm here. By 'here',i don't know where.

The only silver lining in this mess is that at least I'm laying on something soft and cushion-y(my behind needs it. I can feel it). But overall looking at the whole situation, I'd like to state one thing. This sucks!

As soon as I was able to see, I looked up at they sky. And it was red. Don't know about you, but I've never seen a FREAKIN' RED SKY! I panicked. And when I panic, I gasp. An old , odd habit of mine. Weird, right? Creepy too.

"She's alive." Someone said nonchalantly. That someone happened to be Jess. So much for being alive.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Beck said, over- cheerily.

"Eggs and bakey?Really Beck? That's the best you could do?" I smirked. This was not the time to be smirking. Idiot.

Beck just shrugged it off. I took in everything and realized that I was in a car and it's interior was of bright red colour. So much for freaking out about the colour of the sky. Jess was sitting in shotgun position, Beck was driving and I was sprawled on the back sea- Whoa! Back up. Beck was driving! ( he's underage , you see) First the swords and now this! Why is he driving?

"Why are you driving?" I yelled. I was panicking and doing the weird gasp thing.

"Hey, just chill! I can drive a car!" Beck said.

"You'll get us killed, you idiot!" I yelled, my voice two octaves higher. I looked at Jess for help, but nooo. That girl was busy putting nail polish on her nails. Is she kidding me? BTW that shade won't suit her. Crap. ADHD moment. Sorry.

" I won't! But I could if you don't stop shouting in my ear like an opera singer!" Beck yelled back.

Dude's got a point. Seeing that Jess is busy painting her 'precious' nails, I realized that she would not be so nonchalant about beck driving if she didn't know that he could drive. I feel really dumb. I'm beginning to feel that this just might be the story of my life.

So after a bit of counting till 100, taking deep breaths, yoga and the other things you do for anger management, hey these things work for my panic attacks(do not judge me), I got my breaking point. Everything that had happened previously, before I blacked out, came back to my mind. The monsters, the sword,the blood and all.

I took in Beck and Jess. Don't know about Beck but as long as I remember, Jess should have been badly hurt. Which she wasn't. And the I felt my head, there was a negligible bump there. Nothing else. So out of curiosity I asked them about it.

"What the hell happened in the science city? Who was the monster? Why did it try to kill us? Where did you get the swords from? Where did you learn to fight? And why the heck were you guys fighting a monster?" I asked. When I'm curious, I ask all the the questions in my mind in one breath. I speed talk. Or when I'm confused. It works both ways.

"Whoa whoa! Relax kid. We'll tell you everything when we get there. Till then just relax your butts a bit and enjoy the ride." Said Beck. Relax my butts? He's lost it. Totally.

" I'm not a kid! And where are we going?" I asked. That kid needs to stop talking in riddles. Yep. That 'kid'.

"'To Camp Half Blood." Replied Jess. That's my girls! A straight answer at last.

"Camp what?" I asked her. Panic alert.

"To Camp Half Blood," she said "it's a camp for-" she was cut off in the mid sentence when a huge cow fell on our car's hood. What a buzz kill.

Thump!

Another cow hit us, almost upturning the car. But it was the seventh one that did it for us.

When the car turned upside down, I was still on the back seat that too alone. So I was okay. But Jess and Beck were upside down on their necks. _Ouch._

Beck broke the front glass with his leg and got out of the car. He pulled Jess out of the car. Then he came to assist me. But I was already out. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. I simply pointed to the open car door. Poor chap. His expression was comical but before I could enjoy that, another cow smashed into the car in front of us. I'd like to state that- cows are official buzz kills. Dumb cows!

"Let's get out of here!" Beck yelled. Jess and Beck took my hand and pulled me up the hill situated at the end of the road. That was so not necessary. I can sense _danger_!

When the cows attacks stopped I asked,

" Is it just me or was it really raining cows?" I asked.

"The minotaur was throwing them at us.' Beck said matter-of-factly.

"The what?" I asked.

Before Beck was able to reply we heard a growl in front of us. A huge monster like the one we saw in the science city was standing in front of us. Beck took his sword out from nowhere and started slashing at it.

Jess walked near it, pointing her thumb at the monster she mouthed 'Minotaur'. Oh. Now I get it. But has she lost her mind? Why isn't she helping him?

"Stop explaining! Start helping!" I yelled, pointing back at the monster and Beck. If you're wondering about me, It's easy to figure out that I'm going to be of no help,duh!

She seemed to realize it just now. She took out a bow and started shooting arrows at it. It took about five minutes of fighting from the twins and me standing there like a sack of potatoes (go me!), for the minotaur to die and turn into some yellow powdery stuff. Yuck!

They beckoned me to join them. Yay! We were running in some random direction, at least that's what I thought. So as always 'Little Miss Curious' asked them.

"Why and where are we running to?" I asked them and their answers just made me repeat the same thing sounding like a broken record, it just got louder every time.

'Other monsters are coming…..for us….we have to get….on the top as soon…as we can." Beck said, taking short breaths while running.

"What!" came my witty reply.

" These monsters…are worse…than the one…..we killed." Jess told me.

"What?"

"There are…five of them."

"What!"

"If we don't….get to the….camp fast…..we're dead."

"What!" yep. I was on a roll.

"Ugghhh…just RUN!" Jess's voice went two octaves higher when she said 'run'.

And right on cue, five monsters appeared on our trails. They were surprisingly fast for a body that huge. Aren't monsters supposed to be dumb and slow like they show it on T.V. Seems like it was all just a lie. I'm gonna sue 'em. Definitely.

"We can't outrun them. We have to stay and fight." Said Jess.

'You're right. We have no choice but to fight." Beck said and then turned towards me.

"Get to the top of the hill as fast as you can. There's a pine tree an the border of the camp. Get inside the borders and get some help while we keep the monsters busy for a while." He told me.

"No way! I'm not leaving you guys here!"

"Stop being filmy and do as Beck told you!" Jess yelled. She was giving me a look that clearly stated- _Do as I say or I'll leave the monster and come after you!_

So after saying our farewells, I ran to the top of the hill. I was almost there when I heard a growl behind me. Again. This monster- growl thing seriously needs to stop.

A monster, two times the size of the previous Minotaurs( may they not R.I.P.), stood in front of me. This one could take out Undertaker from WWF in a second. Sorry. The last line was a product of my ADHD.

The monster was coming at me (guess the twins hadn't thought of this eh?), and I did the most sensible thing I could think of. Emphasis on the 'I'.

When the monster was right in front of me, I crawled from under its legs and ran towards the top while screaming my butts off. Apparently,it was not a good idea as the monster realized what was happening. I stopped it when I realized it but it was too late. I guess I'm dumber than a minotaur. Yea. I am.

I was just running like crazy and I was just there when a sharp object,i think it was a dagger, pierced my left shoulder. Pain seared through my whole body, but somewhere in the corner of my mind, I knew I had to keep going.

So I kept this on. I knew it was all going to be in vain because I could feel myself drifting off. I was sure that I was gonna black out and then eventually die, taking the twins with me. The twins. If I was in a state to cry, I would be crying right now. For my best friends. For Beck and Jess.

Water brimmed in my eyes and that affected my vision. I ran straight into something….or someone. This 'someone' held me from falling.

Before the darkness enveloped me, I stared into that person's eyes…eyes that were deep and black as ash, and whispered…

"Ouch."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

** Thanks for reading and special thanks to the ones who reviewed. Thank you very much.**


	3. A Talk In An Infirmary

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 - A TALK IN AN INFIRMARY**

Black eyes.

That's the first thing I remembered when I woke up. Those black eyes. Eyes that were as deep as the ocean, but just black. Like a…a…..a black ocean! Oh, sorry for the lack of vocabulary. I'm not one of those people whom you'll find hitting a thesaurus. Ooh. Big word!

Those black eyes were the first thing I remembered when I woke up but not the first thing I looked into.

When my eyes opened, a pair of light brown eyes looked into mine, too near my face for my liking and invading my personal space. _Humph!_

"Stalker much?" I yelled, when I figured the person was not going anywhere far. Well it was not that hard to realize as we had a mini staring game the moment I woke up.

"Oh! Yeah um….sorry!" It was a girl about my age with brunette hair and slant eyes like that of an elf.

"It's um, fine." I said, not exactly sure what to say.

"Awww look Beck! Our little Alex is growing up. Must have been too hard for you to say those words, Alex."

"Shut up!" I said in the general direction of the voice. And sure as hell there were the twins, covered in bruises(big ones I might add), laying on a cot.

As long as I remember, they should not be alive. Not that I want them dead, touch wood. Neither should I be alive. Ahhh happy thoughts. I think that maybe we're alive because of our chap with those black eyes.

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. I was in some kind of infirmary for sure because there were long rows of beds and some of them occupied by bloody and bruised people. Bloody and bruised? I should probably be freaking out right now, yep I should.

The elvish girl was still staring at me. I looked over at Jess and she looked back at me questioningly. Or maybe confusingly. Is it just me or questioning and confusing looks, look the same? Maybe it's just me.

I shrugged my shoulders, which was a bad idea as pain seared through my left shoulder.

"Ow ow, ow, OW! !" Guess who said that. Yours truly of course!

"You've got pretty hurt in your shoulder, try not to move it much." The elvish girl told me. Oh I'll show you pretty!

I looked down at my shoulder, which was wrapped, in a long cloth. I looked over at the twins. My injury could be considered a mosquito bite in front of theirs. But Beck's got the worst part of it. I don't think he'll be able to walk for a few days. Few weeks maybe, definitely.

After my gazing session I realized why my shoulder hurt in the 'second' place. When the Minotaur thrashed the dagger in my shoulder , it was the 'first' place. So when I shrugged it's the 'second' place. Duh. Am I the only sane one here?

Awkward silence settled in the room. Or should I say the infirmary.

"So….." I said , trying to make a conversation (and failing miserably) because she was _still_ standing there and was _still_ staring at me. Am I sitting on some jackpot or anything? Ohh….I like the word 'jackpot'.

"Umm…." Jess added.

"Yeah…." Beck said. Wow. Thanks for the help guys. Thanks for making the awkward silence more …..awkward-er.

I as always had an idea to break the awkwardness. Today I'll be teaching you-

'How to strike a conversation to break the awkward silence lurking in the room, so as to get to know or introduce yourself to a random person just for the fun of it.'

*These guides may or may not help you at all. It all depends on your situation and your conversational skills, which you probably suck at if you're actually reading this.*

A bit mouthful isn't it? Well let's just call it 'Conversation Striker' or CS for short. Don't be so judgmental of the title. It was either this or 'Awkwardness Destroyer'. The second option sounds too violent to me.

So anyways, CS rule #1- Ask him/her his/her name. Simple.

"Hi. I'm Alex Night. Who are you?" Ooh that sounded ruder than I meant. Yes I wanted to be a tipsy bit rude. Wouldn't you if someone was staring at you like you're their long lost love?

"April May." The girl replied.

"I don't think this is April or May." Beck said.

"Yeah. It's the middle of July." Jess agreed. Wow. The twins are so dumb

"My name is April and my last name is May." said Ariel, scowling.

CS tip- never misunderstand the name or….just listen to what they tell you and go with it even if they say their name is 'peanut butter'. Just go with it, it's the best you can do.

"Ohh….well I'm Jess Jones and this,' Jess said, pointing at Beck," Is my brother Beck."

"Uhhh Hi." Guess we're not the only ones that suck at getting word out.

CS rule #2- Ask the most obvious thing at hand. Like what do you do? What are your hobbies? Or just go hit yourself with a brick or something and act unconscious till the person's gone. Which I'm sure is not possible in my case. I'm sure that even after a month of acting unconscious, April will still be here.

The obvious question at hand right now is-

"Where am I?" this was a general question but I still had to know.

"You're in Camp Half Blood." April told me

"Oh…so this is Camp Half Blood, eh? But what in the name of hell does FREAKIN HALF-BLOOD MEAN?"

"It's a camp for demigods. The hybrid of Greek gods and humans also known as half bloods. We're all demigods. You're a demigod too." Jess told me casually. She sounds so casual like she just told me the name of her favourite chocolate bar. Leave it to her to make a conversation sound nonchalant.

"What are you talking about?" I said getting in my panic mode.

"You know the Greek gods and myths,at least to you?" Beck asked. I nodded but secretly wondered about the 'least to you', but he continued, "Well, they're not myths. They're real. The gods are real. We are the kids of the gods. Or at least half gods, but not really the kind gods that have infinite power.

That's why the monsters were attacking us. We have to stay in this camp and train to defeat those monsters and others of their kind. You'll understand everything after you see the orientation film."

After a moment of silence, I suddenly burst out-

"GET ME OUT OF THIS LOONY BIN!" I yelled thrashing on my bed crazily. Of course not the shoulder, just the head. It's like bobbing your head from side to side, just adding some screams for the effect. Go ahead and try it. I assure you it looks _and_ sound horrifying.

Jess walked over to my cot and slapped me full on the face with her uninjured hand.

"Get a hold on yourself, woman!" she said.

"I probably deserved that." I said in my best Captain Jack Sparrow imitation. I didn't really deserve that but you know, it just went with the whole situation. You just can't stop yourself.

CS tip- Try your best not to freak out as the person might misunderstand you to be crazy. If you are crazy, then they'll know the real you. You don't want that now do you?

"So you're…we're demigods?"

"Yep." Ariel replied and the twins nodded.

Honestly speaking, I don't really feel any godly. Especially after Jess slapped me. But they're my friends. They're the ones who fought the Minotaur to protect me. They wouldn't lie to me. I think.

"What had happened?" I asked Ariel, still working on the CS thing.

"Well, a guy found you at the camp border and brought you here. He'd seen these two fighting a Minotaur." Ariel said.

She then turned to the twins and yelled," Were you out of your minds?"

CS tip- Don't freak out if the person in front of you freaks out, never.

The twins just shrugged.

Ariel continued like nothing had happened-

"So Chiron- he's our camp instructor, sent a group of half bloods to rescue 'em. That's it."

"Who was that boy who saved us?" I asked. I owed my life to him so, I _have_ to thank him don't I?

"Oh that boy…I...I don't really know." She replied sheepishly.

"No way!" Jess said in mock surprise.

Beck and I snickered while Ariel blushed like mad. That too still staring at me. Ugh! This is frustrating!

CS rule #3- Don't be rude, no matter what.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I blurted out.

"Uhhh what?" she asked trying to look at anything but me.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you were and please don't deny it because I don't want to play a long game where I torture you till you tell me why." I said giving my infamous evil eye. Ariel whimpered hearing this. Softy.

"Okay I was staring at you because….." she drifted off.

"Because.." Beck said, prompting her with his hands, moving them in circles like…..like…the London eye!

"Because you freakishly look like a boy I know at camp!" she told me.

"You think I look like a boy?" I asked her getting red. Meanwhile Jess and Beck were trying to suppress their laughs as coughs. Oh you laugh while you're still alive, you laugh.

"No! Not like a boy. You just look like you're his twin sister."

"I don't have a brother" I said sulking. The twins were smiling softly like they were sharing an inside joke.

"You're wrong." Beck said as Jess and Ariel nodded.

"We're all a big family actually. We're all your brother and sisters!...or some might be your uncle and aunts, but that's not important. What is important is the fact that we're all a big, godly, disorganized, mythological family." Beck told me excitedly.

I don't know whether I should be happy or shocked or both because firstly, I'm not really sure if I want Ariel as my sister. She seems like a really nice and all but a bit of the hinges. And secondly the part 'big, godly, disorganized mythological family' just make me any surer. So, I just intelligently replied,

"Oh..."

* * *

**Sorry it's a little late. **

**And thnks to people who reviewed,faved or alerted(whatever the word is) my story. **

**R&R:)**


	4. New Friends And Bets Walk Hand In Hand

**I'm sorry it's late. I got wrapped up in my studies, tennis and band. But I promise the next chapter will be up in two days. I swear! And I also noticed the many people have alerted and faved my story, but not many have reviewed. So please review it gives me the inspiration to write more and also makes me happy:)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJATO. I wish i did.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - New Friends and Bets Walk Hand in Hand**

Camp Half Blood...

It is the most awesome place in the world! Maybe even better than Paris but I've never seen it so till then lets just stick with my first statement.

It has everything you could ever imagine or dream. There are twelve main cabins -huge ones I might add, and ten cabins for the minor gods, that are theme based depending on the particular gods or goddesses. After a while it's quite easy to identify them as some of the gods like it…..deviant.

The best examples would be the Ares, Aphrodite and Nyx cabin. The Ares cabin is blood red while Aphrodite cabin is ultra pink. Shocker. The Nyx cabin is one of the best looking cabins. It's pure black just like the Hades cabin but it has stars painted on them that look as if they're actually twinkling and moving.

There's also a 'Big house' which is to put it simply- big and a house, so yeah. There's an archery range, sword fighting arena, arts and crafts room, a big lake, a huge strawberry field where strawberries grow at an unbelievable rate, horse stables, mess hall, etc.

To sum it up, It's just awesome!

Except for the fact that it's been three days and I haven't been determined yet.

That and the fact that I have to live in the Hermes cabin, which is extremely congested, and it's the prime habitat of the children of the god of the thieves. So there's no such thing as personal space or privacy. You've got a chocolate, you gotta share it. You got an iPod, you gotta share it. You've got a magazine, you gotta share it. You've just gotta share everything. Seriously. Once someone even asked me for a pair of undies! Not really, but still It could happen.

I got released from the infirmary two days ago with Jess. They gave us some kind of chocolate bar thingy called ambrosia and we were up and running in no time. Actually after twelve hours. Good times! But not so good for Beck. He's been strictly ordered to stay in the bed for a whole week and Ariel- who is a daughter of Hermes, is going to look after him. Ooh someone's going to have fun.

If you're wondering, I haven't found the guy who looks like me but I do know that what Ariel said was the truth because many people came up to me and asked,

"Are you Rohan's sister?" a random guy asked.

I turned around. "No."

"I just thought you were because you both look so much alike." the guy said, again.

"Oh." I replied, taking in all the words and listening about this 'Rohan'.

That's pretty much how all of the conversations went. But the guy of the moment hasn't showed up. I've not met the infamous Rohan yet. But that's gonna change and I'm gonna change it.

What I don't understand is that not just me and Rohan, but everyone looks like their siblings. Not the 'ditto' alike but the same features alike. Then why do they say that we look alike while they themselves share some features with the others? Weird right?

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The last bell rang indicating the end of camp activities for the day.

Jess and me headed towards the basketball court as it was four o' clock in the afternoon and we had nothing else to do. The court was empty, as most half bloods prefer to stay in the cabin in the afternoon. I certainly cannot stay in the close proximity of Stoll brothers without trying to choke them to death. I don't have any anger problems but if I stay with those two more I might start having them.

"Lets play 'out'" Jess told me as I picked up the ball.

"How do you play that?"

"In 'out' (haha the joys of metonymy), we have to play multiple games

In the half court till a person scores three hoops, each basket equals to one letter, meaning 'O-U-T'. The first one to do so wins."

"Okay…...sounds like fun-"

"Can we guys join you?" someone asked cutting me in mid sentence.

Two boys about our age were standing behind us; one was dressed like an emo in all black. Literally, everything was black except for his olive skin.

The other boy had Black hair too but striking blue eyes... just like me. I studied his face and realized... he looked just like me, well almost.

I looked up and stared into his eyes while he did the same thing. It was then that I realized that both of us had been staring at each other with our mouth hanging open. We looked so much alike, that we could be-

"Guys you could stop your staring festival like right now." The dude in all black said.

"And can u please shut your pie holes...I can't stop imagining all sorts of things entering you mouth"

"Oh..Uh.. Sorry!" both of us said. Uh oh. We stared at each other in awe. Why is the 'twin' thing happening to us?

"You're doing it again!"

"Sorry" we said in harmony, again. Double uh oh.

"I'm Jess, daughter of Apollo and she is Alex." Jess said.

"I'm Rohan." said my oh so twin.

"And I'm Nico, son of Hades." said the emo dude.

It's then that I realized that Nico had black eyes...ocean deep black eyes...holy chiz!

"Are you the one who-"

"Saved you and your friends, not to mention took care of the Minotaurs single handedly? Yeah. Thank you very much."

"I didn't say anything. "

"But you were gonna say that, everybody does." he said, darkly.

"You've got ego issues." I stated.

"No I don't. Maybe. Who wouldn't if they'd helped save the world?" he boasted, egoistically moving his fist in the air.

"Your ego is rather very large." I stated, mocking his action.

"Oh it is, eh?" He made a face.

"Yes. Yes it is." I said dramatically. Making my best faces.

Soon we started making all sorts of faces at each other. It was the

'War of Faces I'. And it was so on!

"Oh very mature both of you." Rohan said.

"Yeah. What are you like seven? Anyways we're going to the bleachers to talk. That's what mature people do, you know?" Jess ended sarcastically.

Nico and I looked at each other then at them, and then we started making faces at the retreating figures of Rohan and Jess. We ended up rolling on the floor laughing our heads off while the other two stared at us in awe. Ahh good times good times!

"You wanna play basketball?" he asked, standing up.

"Okay"

He gave me a hand and I took it.

"Do you know how to play 'OUT'?" I asked him. He shook his head so I explained it to him.

"We'll play a demigod version of it. Instead of 'out' you've gotta score 'D-E-M-I-G-O-D "I said passing the ball to him and gesturing him to start.

"Alright then. Get ready to get your butt kicked."

"You know, your ego is getting huger by the minute"

"If that's what you think then why don't we have a bet? Whoever loses, has to do five things that the winner asks him/her to do."

"And gets the eternal bragging rights." I said confidently. I was after all the captain of my school basketball team, volleyball team, football team...uhh you get it. And just so we have it clear. I'm not boasting!

"Even better. So let the game begin!" Nico whispered dramatically, our faces just meters apart.

And then the game began.

Dribbling the ball I headed towards Nico and suddenly the time became slow and I started walking in slow motion while 'the final countdown' started playing in the background. I'm not just saying this for the dramatic effect, I swear to gods this actually happened.

Well, actually Rohan had held the back of my tee to stop me and about the music in the background-

"I just thought it would get the mood going you know?" Jess said, holding a portable iPod deck. No old stereos. No old juke boxes. That's right. This is the way the children of Apollo roll.

I gave her a thumbs up then turned to Rohan-

"And why are you, my oh so identical twins, holding my shirt?" I asked.

"First, we're not twins. The first day I got the news that some one looked like a female version of me, I called my parents and asked if I ever had a twin or sister and they told me I didn't." Rohan started his speech. Paranoid much?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. And second, you can't start a game with bets without a referee or doing a toss. Well you can but I wanna refer. So I'll be the referee."

"Could have just told me?"

"And ruin the joys of dramatics and slow motion? No way!" he said sarcastically.

If you're wondering about Nico, well he was sitting in the corner writing something on a paper.

"Having fun writing emo poems in your emo corner?" I smirked as I walked over to him "What is it about? Pain? Death? Love? More pain?"

"Ooh ooh I have a good one too. Torture." said Rohan childishly. We all stared at him blankly. Doofus!

"Aww come on! It isn't that bad." he said.

"Yes. Yes it is." Jess said placing her hand on his shoulder. He blushed like Aphrodite's Twi hard daughters would when they find their Edward. I don't think he's gay. He's jeans are not too skinny , but Nico's are...OMG! He's gay!

"Oh my gods! You're gay." I told Nico.

"Random much?"

"I've got ADHD. What else did you expect?"

"We've all got ADHD but you don't see us declaring that someone's gay!" he said angrily. Dude's got some issues.

"But your jeans are so tight..." I muttered staring at my shoes.

Nico glared in my direction and then continued-

"Anyways, I was making an official document for our bet in my 'emo' corner. Sign here please." he said the last sentence in an all-formal manner. I did as he told me... only after reading it of course. I'm not that big of an idiot. Not that I am one.

"We could have just sweared on River Styx, you know." I told him.

"And ruin the joys of dramatics, no way," he said mocking Rohan. "I didn't want to lag behind when everyone was sarcastic."

"Okay okay. So now if everyone's ready, can we start the game?"

"Of course you can." said a guy, about a few years older than me, with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain! She didn't mean you." said a girl, the same age of the boy with pretty blonde hair.

I was so caught up in our talk/game that I didn't realize them coming.

God knows how long they've been here.

"Sorry about that." said the blondie.

"Oh, no problem." I said. Jess gave me a look of mock pride and exaggerated it by brushing off imaginary tears. I gave her look that said just wait till were alone.

I'm not going to bore you with the whole introduction part. So in short, the blond girl's Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and the black haired guy is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

"And the prime saviour of the world." he told me.

"Does having a huge ego run in the family?" I asked Annabeth. She nodded sincerely. Figures.

"You don't mind if we watch the game do you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Great. It would be fun to watch my cousin brother's butt getting kicked by a girl." Percy stated.

"Someone's butt is going to be kicked and it's gonna be yours." Nico threatened darkly.

"Ooh I'm scared." Percy said sarcastically, raising his hands up. One thing's for sure, drama and sarcasm definitely runs in the family. Awesome!

"Okay so now can we start the game?" I pleaded. Everyone nodded.

Nico, Rohan and I walked over to the half line as 'eye of the tiger' started played in the background. I rolled my eyes at Jess.

The music was thumping in the background; Nico and I were looking at the ball in Rohan's hands with determination burning in our eyes, Rohan tossed the ball in the air and-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Aww shoot!" Nico whined.

"Before you go to your emo corner and cry let me tell you that we can still play the game tomorrow" I smirked.

"Oh I knew that!" he said.

"You sure did." I said patting his head as if he's a five year old boy asking for chocolate, and started heading towards the mess hall.

I could hear some footsteps running behind and crash into me.

"Ack! What the -" I stopped as I saw that it was Nico who'd crashed into me and made me fall down.

"I'm so sorry! It was just a mistake, I swear..." Nico started rambling with a shocked expression.

"It's okay." I said giving him an angelic smile.

"Really?" he seemed surprised.

"Yeah, just give me a hand." I said, lifting my right hand.

"Oh ok- hey!" he yelled as I pulled him down and tripped him. He fell head first and his arms sprawled flat on the ground.

Jess made a sarcastic clicking sound as she walked by.

I ignored her and sat on Nico's back, one hand in his long emo-ish hair and the other pulling his left leg towards his head.

"You...ungh... Evil little...aaahh ...wretch!" Nico managed to yell at me while thumping his hands on the ground in fists.

I pulled his hair and legs a little more and he screamed in pain. They weren't cries of shouts you'd expect from a child of the big three. They were simply indecent, terrifying, humiliating screams such as woman would give when they see cockroaches or ghosts. Or the daughters of Athena would give when they see a spider. It's awful to see a strong desperate guy scream suddenly near the entrance of the mess hall at the dusk.

We must've looked like some scene- the boy sprawled on the ground- the girl sitting on top of him- the girl torturing the emo boy- the boy yelling colourful words at the girl. Just perfect. For me at least, except for Nico's colourful vocabulary.

That's when Rohan passed by us, speaking in a sing song voice-

"I sense the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me. So please please please kindly review. For the sake of...cookies:) _Yum!_**


	5. And So The Game Began finally!

**So here is the next chapter, just like I promised! How about a review for updating so fast? **

**Anyways, I'm going to change the name of this story. The current name officially sucks! I'm really confused between three names and can you please help me choose one of them? Here are the titles:**

**-Road to Nowhere **

**-When you're 15 **

**-When the clock strikes 12**

**Which one? Please tell me! And let me tell you that when I update next chapter, the name of the story will be changed.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5 - AND SO THE GAME BEGAN (FINALLY!)**

One- Nil.

That's the score of the basketball game/war between Nico and me. Nico's scored one basket and I've scored zippo! I promise you that it's soon gonna change. Well,it is definitely going to change; I just meant that when it'll change, it will be in my favour.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't challenged me, Nico."

"You think so, Alex? You should just quit now while I'm ahead," he answered, taking a shot. The ball bounced off the rim and skittered across the floor to where the others stood watching. Percy picked it and passed it to me.

I hesitated, calculating my move carefully. I threw the ball and...

"SCORE!" I yelled as I did a short celebratory dance.

Meanwhile Nico was already heading towards the net and he saw me dancing. He was momentarily distracted by the dancing, and that gave me all the opportunity I needed.

I lunged forward and knocked the ball from Nico's grasp. I again ran towards the basket, he got in front of me but by then I'd got the shot off.

"C'mon, Nico, I thought you were good at this game." I teased.

Nico threw the ball at the hoop, and his shot went right in.

"You were saying?" Nico smirked.

Nico had the ball and I was blocking him, doing well to keep up with him.

The others watched as the he finally got past me and made a basket. I had the ball now. Nico had at least four inches and 15 or 20 pounds on me. The odds didn't look good, but I was smaller and fast. I ducked under his arm and did a lay-up to the basket and

Yet another score!

"Don't get your little butt all happy. We're still even." Nico said scowling.

I shook my head. "You always talk to people with that dirty mouth?"

"I usually brush first." He let out a laugh.

I smiled and took a stance, ready with the ball. I faked right, and then went around Nico's left. He stumbled slightly, then chased after me. I stopped to take her shot, but Nico reached me and knocked the ball out of my hands.

It skittered away towards the wall, and both of us ran after it. I picked it up and turned back to the court when Nico ran right into me, causing me to drop the ball again, and pinning me against the wall.

"Well, that's cheating," I said mildly, but still scowling. And maybe blushing. Maybe.

"Is it?" he countered conversationally.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he mirrored the look.

"Hey, are you guys gonna continue the game or should we just walk away and let you continue with your sappy-dappy romantic scene?" Jess said sarcastically She bent down and picked up the basketball, shifting it from one hand to the other. She's gonna have to pay for that! Not for taking the ball, for teasing me.

Nico stepped away from a blushing me, while blushing himself and took the ball from Jess.

"You're so going down, Nico," I warned, standing in front of him.

"Psh, whatever," he threw back. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Empty promises," I countered, grinning.

With speed reminiscent of a panther, Nico ran with the ball, and dunked the ball in. It was a breathtaking sight; breathtaking and an OMG sight. Crap, he's a point ahead of me.

"That's D-E-M-I-G. Just two more to go!" Nico said acting all victorious. "You're still on D-E-M-I. Muahahaha!"

Nico paused to pull the hem of his shirt up and wipe the sweat from his face. I also took the opportunity to catch my breath while I caught a glimpse of his pale but toned abs.

"Looks like someone needs a little sun," I said, indicating his pale skin.

"Yeah, well, not all of us have the gift of radiant skin," he said, indicating my naturally tanner tone.

"Radiant? Nico, you're practically phosphorescent," I taunted. Ohhh a big word again!

"Careful, or I might just blind you," he answered back, playing along.

"Try it!" she challenged.

"Trust me, I will!" He said threateningly and I just rolled my eyes.

And without any warning He put his hands out, preparing to go for the ball again. He took the ball to the basket and did a layup shot. Meanwhile all I did was stare at him like a rock.

"That's cheating!" I said to Rohan giving him a pleading look.

"No it isn't. You guys took an unofficial break and it's all your fault. You could've called for time out," he told me.

Nico just stood there smirking like an idiot that he is. And that's when I got my payback opportunity. The ball was lying next to my feet and that dumbo had no idea at all.

I took the ball lithely and swiftly made my way to the basket crossing, Nico (who was just standing there like a sack of potatoes BTW) and did a layup shot. The ball bounced off the board and went right into the net.

Jess passed the ball back to Nico, who was back in action now. He tried to cut his way to the basket passing by me all the while dribbling very defensively. But he forgot one thing. He had his eyes on the ball; instead it should have been on me. I was standing right in front of him.

I went for the ball, successfully grabbed it and shot from across the court. Basket!

I walked in front of Nico and did an exaggerated action of shooting a basket. Man I loved the look on his face.

"Okay, so you're both even now. It's been a long game and it's getting late." Rohan said pointing at his watch. "We'll just finish the game with a shoot off. We'll do a toss and whoever wins shall get only one penalty shot. Is it okay with you guys?"

"Yeah"

"Sure"

Jess wrote our name on each side of the drachma with a black marker and handed it to Rohan. He flipped the coin in the air. It landed on the ground with a ting!

All six of us bent towards the ground, squinting at the name on the coin. In doing so we banged our heads in the process like a drum roll. _Daba Daba daba dum!_

"Ahhh!"

"Ouch!"

"Owww!"

"Ughh!"

"Shit!" Percy said something else, but I'd rather not say it.

"Argh! Percy!" Annabeth yelled at him for cursing.

All of us clutched our heads which had momentarily been very interested in playing orchestra. Annabeth walked over to the coin and said

"May I?" We nodded so she picked it up and read the name.

"Alex." she stated. Yes yes yes! Nico pouted like A baby. Baby? I don't think I've seen a baby pout.

I took my position at the 'D'. Some may think it's easy. But let me tell you it just looks easy it's not really that simple.

I bent my knees, held the ball with both of my hands and shot it towards the basket with great strength.

Result- the ball flew over the basket, bounced back from the board and hit me straight in my face, causing me to fall taking Nico down with me. This is sad.

Nico got up and did his own short celebratory dance. Moron!

"Sorry, Alex, better luck next time." He said as he ruffled my hair.

I stared or rather glared, at the ball a few meters in front of me. The basketball is currently a sad looking piece of thing. Specks of brownish mud, dirt and paint were splashed and clung around its exterior; the original colors were faded and worst of all; the ball looked saggy. Like the flaps on old people's body after they grow old. No offence people, I'm just in a bad mood.

"Someone up there really hates me," I stated pointing at the sky.

Suddenly, the weather became stormy and a streak of lightening fell just a few feet away from me. I think I heard a deep voice laughing from the sky as I ran around the court in circles, yelling-

_"Holy Freak!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved or alerted this story;D Please Review and I'll give you a bunny!**  
_


	6. Isn't It Ironic?

**So here it is! I've decided to go with the name 'Road To Nowhere' instead of 'Demigod Lives 101'. My special thanks to **

**-LadyEpona for your awesome review and suggestion to go with this new name. I really appreciate it, you're the best!**

**-Angelixlight thank you very much for your kind reviews, it inspires me to write more. Love ya!**

**-babblingturkey23 I'm very happy that you like the way i write. Your review made me so happy that I started dancing like a maniac, which made my mother worry about my sanity...You're awesome:D**

**- And thanks to my beta and everyone who faved or alerted;)**

**R&R.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Isn't it Ironic?**

Rain.

It's not supposed to rain in the camp because it is enchanted to do so. I don't mind it. Actually I love rain, the cloudy sky, the stormy weather and all. At home whenever it rained, I used to sit in the balcony with a guitar, strumming songs for hours and hours.

Now this camp is my home but I don't have my guitar. Pardon me if I didn't get the memo that I was a half blood and had to go to a camp before the trip; or I would have surely packed my guitar with me

(Please note the sarcasm). Along with my iTouch, my novels, drawing materials, my laptop, some extra pair of clothes, some make up, some Pepsis...BTW I was totally joking about the make up part. Make up and me? Yeah right.

"Why is it raining?" Nico whined.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I don't want to sit around in my cabin for hours while you sulk around telling me how the wind had affected your shot yesterday, making it go faster that it already was. Get over it already!"

"Who said I'm not over it?" I glared at him.

We were sitting in Nico's cabin after our visit to the infirmary to check up on Beck. It had been raining heavily for two hours and looking at the weather we were stuck in this gloomy cabin for more hours to go.

"Lets go in the sword fighting arena and spar, just for fun." Nico said.

"Uhh no." I said. Actually I'd love to have a sword fighting game with Nico. But because I'm so kind, I'm just gonna sit in the cabin with Nico getting more miserable by the minute.

"I order you to." He said.

"You're not the boss of me."

"Yeah I'm not, but I won the basketball game and I get five 'wishes'. So my first wish is that you come with me to the arena to sword fight." He was grinning by now.

Shoot he's right! Nico walked to the door, opened it and gestured me to go. I huffed and walked out of the door with my head held high and I started walking without a backward glance at Nico.

Nico tapped my shoulder, trying to keep up with me.

"What?" I asked, angrily.

"Arena's this way," he said innocently pointing at the opposite direction.

I blushed (curse those overactive blood cells or veins or whatever!) and started walking towards the direction he was pointing to only after sticking my tongue at him. Which he gladly returned.

"So what weapon are you gonna use?" Nico questioned.

"We're in the sword fighting arena!"

"So...?"

"A sword! I'm going to use a sword!" I said, frustrated.

"Someone's got anger issues."

"It sounds so ironic coming from the mouth of the son of Hades A.K.A.

Pain, Death, anger and sorrow."

"Let me inform you that you're that much of a little miss sunshine and happiness yourself!" he huffed.

"I repeat, it sounded so ironic. You bonehead!"

"You...a you...aha! You dark hea-... Oh my holy Zeus!" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw something above my head.

"Holy Zeus. Really Nico? Really?" I said sarcastically. In my reply I got his mouth hanging open, still gawking at something and pointing at my head.

I looked up. The weather was suddenly extra stormy, the clouds had come so low that they touched the roof of the big house, the rain was falling very fiercely and there was a lightening bolt above my head.

"Holy Zeus?" I asked Nico, pointing at the bolt.

_Yes my child._

A voice spoke from the sky.

_You're the daughter of Zeus, the king of all gods and the god of the sky._

"Oh." I smiled at the general direction of the voice in the sky and then raised my hand, trying to touch the lightening bolt above my head.

As soon as my index finger touched it, sparks of electricity traveled through my body, streaks of striking blue and purple moved around me touching my body. Suddenly, the jittery feeling was replaced by energy. I felt very...energized.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"Show off." Nico muttered, scowling but still gawking at me. That's not a very good expression for him. Someone needs to tell him that. Oh don't look at me!

A jet of lightening fell right beside him, lighting the hood of his hoodie on fire. Nico yelped and rushedly patted off the fire with his hands. Sissy emo boy.

_Behave Son of Hades!_

The voice said. Well it's not what the voice said. It's what you and I thought my father would have said. Actually he said-

_Oh shut up!_

Straight to the point, no beating around the bush and Nico whimpered. Yay daddy!

I laughed my butts off while poor Nico glared at his black shoes.

"Why did it take you so long?" I asked after a while, placing my hands on my hips and tapping my foot for an answer. It was late, a week late. Let him get angry at me if he wants but I want an answer to that.

_Sorry, It's just that I wanted this to be dramatic and a surprise for you._

_His voice spoke in a childish, timid manner, if that was even possible. Runs in the family, doesn't it?_

"It's okay father. We all like being dramatic once in a while, don't we?" I said, pointedly looking at Nico.

_Yes we do. So as a compensation for your wait, I've got a gift for you._

Suddenly, a sword appeared in my hand. It was silver in colour with a blue tint and accent to it. The word 'Οὐρανός' (Ouranos) which means the 'sky' was carved on both the sides of the blade near the hilt and the name glowed blue. The blade was a little longer than normal swords and the hilt was broad so that it could be held with two hands. Perfect for a person who fights like a maniac without a shield. And perfect for me.

I rubbed my finger on the name to feel it's texture and the sword collapsed into a ring. A thumb ring of the same colour with the glowing name carved on it. After a minute of playing childishly with the sword, in which I opened and closed and open and closed... the sword, I figured out it can be 'unsheathed' either by rubbing the name on the ring or just willing it to open.

"Awesome! I love it!"

_I'm glad you did. Farewell for now, my child. Farewell._

However much modern and cool the gods are, they always like to exit with a cliché-y line.

"Farewell to you too, dad." Who said I was gonna lag behind. The sky cleared and it stopped raining.

"Alex! Nico!"

"Oh hey Chiron! You know who my dad is? It's -"

"Zeus, I know. We all heard." he said, pointing at the large crowd of campers gathered at the border of the arena. I guess everyone could hear the voice from the sky. Like my dad wanted, he'd made it dramatic with camp theatre system effect.

"Oh.." I said.

"Miss. Night, you can go get your stuff from Hermes cabin and get it settled in Zeus cabin. And Mr. DiAngelo kindly assist her."

Nico and I headed towards the cabin of the big three, passing by the staring crowd.

"So congrats, I guess." Nico said in a monotonous tone.

"Thanks, I guess." I said in the same tone.

He narrowed his eyes at me. I nudged him playfully and he smiled. This is the apocalypse, an emo boy smiled!

"That was some *cough* *cough* great determination back there." he said.

"Yeah, It was so awesome. It's just that I didn't expect it to be so..."

"Dramatic?" Nico asked grinning. I nodded. "Well all the children of the big three have grand and dramatic determining process. Take your brother for an example."

"My brother?" Cool I have a brother. Now I've got an awful urge to dance right now. I need to dance!

"Yeah. We were in the mess hall, when suddenly lightening fell on him. Everyone thought him to be dead but instead when the surroundings cleared off the smoke, he was standing and beaming with energy. I'm not joking when I say beaming. He was literally glowing." He laughed.

We stopped walking.

"Well here's your cabin." he said pointing at the cabin in front of me. It was of midnight blue and black color with stars and lightening bolts painted on the roof. There was a crown painted above the door.

"Wow." I exclaimed.

"Yea, so see you later then."

"Hmm bye." I said still staring at my awesome cabin. Then I remembered something. "Hey Nico!" I turned around.

Nico stopped and glanced back with a questioning expression.

"You didn't tell me who my brother is." I told him.

And as soon as I said this, the door of the cabin behind me opened. I turned around to see who it was. A sleepy and groggy Rohan stumbled out of the door in his pajamas.

I looked at him then muttered-

"Now isn't this ironic."

* * *

**Review if you like this chapter or the new title. Review even if you don't and everyone will get a kitty!**


	7. Surprisingly Terrifying Visits

**I saw the lightening thief movie yesterday for the umpteenth time (yay!)and I found some things in the movie that annoyed me. **

**1. Mr.D, Clarisse , Beckendorf, Thalia, etc etc are missing. They don't even mention Thalia! **

**2. The Gods are not allowed to meet their children, but sometimes they speak to their kids. Are you serious! **

**3. The demigods except for Percy, Luke and some of the others live in tents. They've got awesome cabins for gods sake! And all the children of a God live together then why did Luke have a cabin to himself? **

**4. Percy's sword turns into a pen, then why does he carry it in a sheath as shown at the end? Also the pen is supposed to be uncapped instead of clicking it!**

**I'm sorry to bore you, but I just had to say this or I'm sure I'd explode!**

**I do not own PJATO *sighs*. Have fun reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 -Surprisingly Terrifying Visits **

It was obvious.

Rohan is my brother. Well, it was so obvious all along that I felt like an idiot, that I was surprised when I found out he was my brother. With the whole 'same features' and 'twin timing' thing, at least I should have understood. It was just so obvious!

When I first entered the cabin it was so messy it looked like the whole Hades had broken lose in here. There were clothes and chocolate wrappers everywhere, there was mud on the floor(I still don't know how it got here),the bed was not made and the bathroom was...let's just say unsanitary. Infact the whole cabin was unsanitary, it was just outright crazy!

So for the next six hours, Rohan and I had a brother-sister cleaning session, during which Rohan continuosly kept whining. We had the day off because of the rain storm and we spent most of it in cleaning. Soon it was as clean as the Athena cabin (those guys have a reputation for it) and livable. Life's good! Or atleast I thought.

At the daybreak I was awakened by awful screams of someone. They weren't the cries you'd expect from a man, these were like the shrieks that only the girly girls can possibly make.

"Aarghhhhhhh!"

Rohan screamed, which made me sit up in shock and hit my head on the upper bunk, where he was sleeping.

Boink!

I slammed back on my bed clutching my forehead. _Ouch!_

It's awful to see and hear a strong half blood, especially the child of the Big Three, scream suddenly in the cabin at daybreak.

I jumped to see what the matter was. Beck was sitting on Rohan's chest, with one hand twisted in Rohan's hair. In other hand he had a sharp knife and it looked like he was very carefully trying to take the skin and hair off Rohan's head.

"What the Hades is your problem?" Rohan and I yelled. Rohan was yelling at Beck while I was screaming at him. What? I get angry when someone disturbs me while I'm sleeping!

Beck climbed off the bunk and spoke while looking away from us.

"Jeez! Relax. I had a super fast recovery so I got released today. I just wanted to give you guys a surprise."

"A surprise? More like a shock you mean!" Rohan said angrily, "What were you even trying to do with that knife?"

"Nothing, I swear! Alex wouldn't wake up and neither would you so... I just did that so you'd wake up." Beck said, looking hurt. Instantly my BFF instincts kicked in and I enveloped him in a bear hug.

"I missed you!" I told him, strangling him to death. It's not been too long to miss him as he's just been in the infirmary for only four or five days. But so much had happened in these few days that they seemed like weeks. And also this sounded the most appropriate so.

"I missed you too." he grinned.

"That was so filmy!" Rohan said sarcastically, tapping his feet with his arms crossed. Beck and I broke apart and he walked over to Rohan, who was being all guy-ish like I'm-too-cool-for-school guyish.

"Oh come here!" Beck and Rohan did a hand shake thingy and hugged.

"Who's being filmy now?" I asked.

"No need to be jealous, you can join us too!" Both of them hugged me from either side, crushing me like bug.

"Need...air...need...to breathe." I croaked. They didn't seem to hear me.

"Oh let the girl go. She needs to breathe." Nico said, standing at the door. He must have heard us and came to see what had caused all this commotion. The cabins of the big three are situated in a circle, more like a triangle, with the doors facing each other in a small common ground. So things like sudden commotion and appearances tend to happen.

The boys let me go and I fell on my knees clutching my throat. As soon as I was back to normal, I stood up and walked over to Nico and gave him a bear hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you...!" I told him.

"Now I...need...air...can't...breathe." he squeaked.

"Oh, sorry!" I stepped back and blushed as I realized what I'd done in the spur of the moment. Luckily, no body saw. Nico was rubbing his neck, trying to breathe normally while the other two were laughing their dumb butts off.

"It's okay. No blood no foul." he smiled at me.

"How do you even manage to divert happy conversations to emo-ish conversations?" I asked in awe. "No blood no foul?"

"It's just a proverb." he snapped, going back into his gloomy state.

Awkward silence filled our cabin. Which was broken by the sound of the flush of the toilets. Thinking of toilet,

"I need to use the washroom. So guys if you don't mind..." I said gesturing at Nico and Beck.

"We still have to go and surprise Jess." Beck whined. All of us raised our eyebrows questioningly.

"What?" He seemed puzzled.

"You haven't told Jess yet?" I asked. After all Jess is his five-minutes small twin sister. He should have first told her. I mean why would he even come to us first?

"Your cabins were the nearest." he said matter of factly. Oh, That's why.

"Uh right...so we'll be right outside." Nico told me, pointing at the door.

"Okey dokey," I replied. Nico rolled his eyes and rumaged Beck outside with him.

After Rohan and I got ready, in just fifteen minutes which is not a small feat (atleast not for a girl), we headed to the Apollo cabin along with Nico and Beck.

We didn't bother to knock and went right in. Some manners we've got, eh? There was no one in the cabin except Jess. Children of Apollo normally wake up early when the sun rises, but this is Jess we are talking about, we all know she's not normal. Jess was curled up, soundly sleeping on her bunk. Beck walked over to her, while we just stood there at the door.

Beck bent down, and spoke something in Jess's ears. She didn't stir so Beck took out a guitar and started playing it. Nothing. He tickled her on her belly, under her arms, on her feet. Nothing. He took out his iPod dock , turned the music to full and played a hard rock song. Snores.

Beck sighed in frustration. Suddenly I heard a _ting_ and Beck seemed to have gotten an idea. _Weird._

"Jess look, the Aphrodite girls are here to give you a makeover!" he spoke loudly.

Jess bolted upright, horror written all over her face. She ran inside the bathroom in full speed. After a while she peeped from the between door in panic and only saw the four of us laughing like mad. Immediately the horror was washed off anger. She was ticked off.

She walked over to Beck and slapped him on his cheeks.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Jeez, relax! I just wanted to give you a surprise. You were not waking up." he told her. Ya notice a pattern forming there? Cuz I sure do.

Jess' eyes softened and she hugged her brother.

"I am happy to have my punching bag back but I need my beauty sleep." she sounded so much like an Aphrodite girl.

"I love you too sis." Beck laughed as they broke apart.

"That was so-" Rohan started.

"Filmy" I said.

"Dramatic." Nico continued.

"And cliche." Rohan added.

They gave us the evil eye and gestured us to leave.

"Oh that's just rude!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

Jess and Beck started pushing us when we didn't budge. That made us say-

"Now this is very very rude."

"-and cruel!"

"Stop touching me!"

"You just wait till I get my hands on both of you."

"Im going I'm going, sheesh!"

"You're the most rude set of twins I've ever seen!"

"Get off me get off me get off me!"

"I'm gonna send you to my dad!"

In a matter of minutes we were outside. The three of us looked at each other, hung our heads and walked off to attend the camp activities.

We were heading towards the archery range when suddenly a little girl of about 6-7 years of age crashed into me. The blonde haired kid fell down from the impact.

She started crying as I picked her up in my arms.

"Are you hurt?" I asked the girl softly as she wiped her face on my tee and shook her head. Rohan scrunched up his face but it was Nico who came to help us. Hmm... the emo boy's actually nice.

He took the girl from me and tried to hush her. He even told her dumbest jokes possible, but in vain. He's so sweet, helping that kid. Whoa! Wait...what? Alex, control yourself... Control...control...control... Since when did Nico become sweet? Ugh!

"What's the matter, sweety?" I asked her sweetly.

"If this goes on for a long time, Im soon gonna have diabetes." Rohan muttered 'sweetly'.

"Yeah. What's the matter _sweety_?" Nico asked, glaring at Rohan. Rohan just shrugged and stared at his shoes.

"Rheumatism." The blonde girl told us.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear." I said and Nico nodded.

"Yeah, but Rheumatism at this age?" he asked.

"No that's not the problem," the girl croaked,"I can't spell it."

Nico and I stared at each other stunned at what we'd heard. Why would a six year old girl even bother about getting the right spelling of rheumat-...ohhh blonde hair, grey eyes. Daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and the mother of geeks. Figures.

"Daughter of-" Nico started.

"Athena." I nodded as an understanding passed between us.

Ooh ooh and let's not forget my bro, eh? Well he was happily having laughter festival rolling on the ground. Don't worry, I'll take care of him later.

"Sweety, why don't you tell us where your siblings are. We'll take you to them."

"There's no need for that." Rohan said simply.

"What do you mean?" Why did I pick this day to be dumb, oh why? Like seriously, it's just six in the morning and look at how many questions I've already asked. I feel so dumb.

He simply pointed in front of us. Chiron was galloping towards us with Percy and Annabeth sitting on his back. Hey, I want one piggy back ride too!

"There's been a new prophecy. Call all the cabin leaders for an immidiate meeting in the big house. And, kindly go to your cabin."

Soon all the camp leaders were seated in the 'big' room in the 'big' house. If you're wondering about me, then let me tell you that when I entered no one objected so, doesn't really matter. Some of the other camp leaders have brought some company too so like I said, doesn't really matter.

"We've all gathered here to discuss about a new prophecy regarding a quest." Chiron told us.

"Who's going on the quest?" Katie Garner of the Demeter cabin asked.

"Percy and Annabeth have volunteered for the quest. And according to the prophecy only two half bloods are supposed to go on this quest."

"What's the prophecy?" Connor Asked.

"Annabeth if you will." Chiron gestured Annabeth.

Annabeth walked over to the centre of the room and started-

_Two will go on the most dangerous quest_

_From the last war except it no lest_

_To complete the business left unfinished_

_They'll unknowingly do what the leader wished_

_For success, they'll have to do their best_

_At the end both will have to face a test_

_To find the estranged children of the gods_

_They would get hurt against all odds_

There was eery silence in the room as everyone took in what Annabeth had just said. As always I broke the silence,

"Wow,that was creepy."

* * *

**Daba daba daba dum! (how'd ya like my alternative?)**

**How was the prophecy? I know it's not that good but I had to make one as the plot changed because I changed the title of this story.**

**The scarcity of reviews is making me sad...so how about you give me five reviews for this chapter and I'll show you a tinsy little fluff in the next chapter. It wont be straight forward, just like a hint that 'something's' going on between 'some' people. I won't tell you who these characters are till you review and till the next chapter. Mwahahahaha! *evil music* **

**No, seriously please review! Pweety pweety please with a cherry on the top! *infamous puppy dog eyes***


	8. Random Happenings

**Yo peeps! How's it goin? I'd like to thank the people who reviewed, Thank you very much. I must say you're all very particular. I got five reviews spot on! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJATO or Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade *sigh*...*sigh*...*sigh*...hahahhahaha*ROFL*...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Random Happenings**

The new quest.

Percy and Annabeth have gone on the quest. With oh so burning determination and handing over a responsibility over me and Rohan.

**Flashback**

_Jess, Ariel, Rohan and I made our way to Thalia's pine tree. Percy and Annabeth were already there all ready and packed with Grover, Nico and Beck standing beside them._

_"Bye G-man," Percy told Grover as he slammed fists with him. Oh the boys and their boyish ways *rolls eye*._

_"Good luck and take care." I told Annabeth as I tackled her in a hug._

_After we were done she walked over to Nico, who was standing in the corner pouting, maybe angry at the fact that Annabeth came to me first and not him. No, that's just kiddish and he's not. Atleast I think he's not. But this is Nico we're talking about, right? He could be gay and kiddish..._

_We hugged and said our farewells and 'good luck's '. They were about to leave when Annabeth suddenly seemed to remember something. She walked over to where Rohan and I stood._

_"Can you both please take care of Lisa while I'm gone."_

_"Lisa?"_

_"My little half sister whom you were trying to hush tomorrow?" she told us._

_"Yeah sure."We nodded our heads in realization and spoke in harmony. I looked at Rohan in awe and shook my head._

_"I've already told Nico but he's not that responsible. So thanks a lot!" Annabeth said matter of factly._

_"Oh, and he is?" Nico scowled pointing at Rohan._

_"No he isn't, but Alex is." She told him which made me swell with pride and made him swell with smirk. Doofus! He's just jealous._

_And then they left on the quest leaving behind a responsibility, which I think I'm gonna regret, no scratch that, which I know I'm going to regret sometime._

"I wanna eat." Lisa said, as we were headed to the mess hall.

"We are going to the mess hall to eat." Jess spoke in a slow mocking tone, which made me roll my eyes.

"Oh yay!" Lisa exlaimed and ran inside the mess hall.

"You know, sometimes she makes me wonder whether the children of

Athena are actually smart or not." Jess snorted.

"She maybe the daughter of Athena but she's still a kid. And compared to Rohan, she does seem super wise."I said jokingly.

"Ahh yes..." Jess said looking in the other direction and seemed to be thinking about something I'd just said.

We entered the hall, I sat next to Rohan while Jess walked over to the Apollo table where Beck and her other half-siblings were seated.

I took my dish and headed towards the fire to give my offering to my dad, and I was joined on the way by Beck.

"Wassup girl?" he asked me while we put some slices of pizza in the fire. I love pizza and I hope my dad does too. Yum!

"Wassup girl? Really beck? Really?" I asked him sarcastically nodding my head near his as we headed back to our tables.

"Shut up." He muttered but still smiling. These were our typical Alex-Beck moments that we loved and was maybe the main reason why we're so close and BFF's. He can be be goofy and sweet at the same time.

"No, I'm serious as hell."

"You're just jealous of my jazzy lingo." he said moving his hands like he's playing the turn tables when he said the word 'jazzy'.

"Dude, please stop. You're actually killing it!" I told him sincerely holding both his hands to stop him and exaggerated my expression.

"You little devil!" He wrung his right arm around my head, pulling me into a head lock and then rubbed the knuckles of his left hand on my head.

"Ow, that hurt!" I said as I struggled out of his grip. He just winked and headed back to his table. I looked at his retreating figure, shook my head and walked over to my table smiling.

On my way, I could feel someone staring at me and when I looked, I caught Nico staring at me. It became awkward as we just stared at each other without saying or doing anything. And I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him just to do something about the awkwardness. Do not judge me, this was the best I could think of. Again emphasis on the 'I' .

There was something about the look in his eyes which I couldn't

Identify. Anger. Smirk. Hope. Gloom. Well as you can see I'm hopeless.

These expressions are nowhere even similar to eachother.

As I'd raised my eyebrows, the expression in his eyes vanished, getting replaced by a blank and cold look, and he looked down shaking his head.

"What's up with Nico? He's acting more emo-ish then ever." I took my seat next to Rohan.

"Yea, you're right. The color red is just..." Rohan answered, staring at something.

I moved my hands in front of his face, he broke from the trance in a start.

"Uhh sorry! You were saying?" he asked, still taking little peeks at something. I followed the line of his vision and apparantly this 'something' was 'someone'. He was looking at Jess...weird...and she was wearing a red dress...double weird.

"Hey, look how late it is! I gotta go. Bye!" He said, when he saw me looking at Jess.

"But we just got here..." I muttered as he hurriedly left. I nibbled on my pizza staring at Jess and Nico, wondering what was going on actually. And something's definately going on among my friends which I don't know. Oh I'm so hopeless!

After finishing my meal I was heading back to my cabin, when I was joined by Nico.

"Alex!"

"Oh, hey Nico." I said.

"Can I join you?"

"Since when did you get so courteous/chivalrious?" I smirked.

"I think, ever since I climbed the Mt. Everest." He said sarcastically.

"Is that so?" I said mirroring his tone, " And when did you climb Mt. Everest."

"About a year after I joined NASA." I replied. I rolled my eyes and smacked him on his shoulders playfully.

We stopped as we reached our cabins.

"So...good night." I told him.

"Good night." He smiled and walked away.

I entered my cabin and found Rohan asleep on the lower bunk, my bunk!

That lazy pig! You just have to climb a few steps and viola! You're there. But no...it doesn't work that way for his lazy bum...

I got changed into my pajamas, climbed over the lower bunk (purposefully using Rohan's body as a step), and laid down to sleep.

It was just around 1-2 hours that I was woken up by someone's loud high pitch crying. Like seriously! Is it impossible to get a good night's sleep here at camp?

I looked down from my bunk and found Lisa coiled beside Rohan, and crying hysterically.

"Rohan! Take care of Lisa!" I told him as I wrapped the pillow around my head.

"Why should I do that? You take care of her!" he answered back.

"Because yesterday, Nico and I'd taken care of her while you were just standing there like dumb cow!"

"Okay, I'll do-"

"And Annabeth gave us three her responsibility!"

"Yeah. I got tha-"

"And when I entered our cabin, you were asleep for the gods know how long!"

"You gotta sto-"

"And you weren't-" I was cut off in mid sentence when Rohan put his hand on my mouth to stop me.

"I'm taking care of her. You can sleep all you want, okay?" he spoke slowly, as if talking to a kid.

"Perfect."

"Great."

For the next half an hour, Rohan tried his best hush Lisa but to no avail. He told her the dumbest jokes possible, just like Nico(maybe even dumber), but to no avail.

"She's the daughter of Athena for gods' sake! You expect her to laugh at that lame joke?" I told him, frustratingly.

"Oh so you've got any better ideas?" he asked.

"It's midnight, I can't come up with my awesome ideas at such a time."

"Excuses, excuses." Rohan said airily.

"Fine! Why don't you...ahh...ahh...ahh yeah! Why don't you sing her to sleep?"

"Okay I'll try that." Rohan said as I leaned down from the bunk to look at them.

He took Lisa in his lap and the moment he started singing, I realized I had made a big mistake!

_Lisa don't cry I know _(God save me!)

_You're trying your hardest_

_And the hardest part is letting go_

_Of the nights we shared_

I saw a dark figure coming towards are cabin and poke his/her head inside the window.

_Annabeth is calling (Annabeth, seriously?)_

_You know it's haunting_

_but compared_

_To your eyes nothing shines_

I saw Nico's head enter my room through the window.

_Quite as bright and_

_when we look to_

_the sky it's not mine_

_But I want it so_

He looked at me then gazed at Rohan and Lisa.

_Let's not pretend_

_That you're alone tonight_

_You know we're there and (No really?)_

_You're probably hanging out and crying out_

_While across the room he stares_

He listened at the orchestra of the crying Lisa and the singing Rohan for a while.

_You can live without us but_

_Without us you'll be miserable at best_

Rohan finished at the high torturing notes.

Then Nico said something that I was dying to say from the point Rohan started singing but didn't because I'm...well because I'm so kind hearted.

"Let the child cry!"

* * *

**Picture abhi baki hai mere dost! (TRANS- The movie's still not over)**

**How about a review for that cheesy SRK dialogue?**

** Five reviews for this chappy and you get the next chapter! GO ON. REVIEW!**


	9. Sympathy Games

**I did not get a single review on the last chapter *sniff* *sniff*...But i'm posting this chapter anyways. Basically I'm very kind hearted...**

**I do not own PJATO.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - Sympathy Games**

Lisa.

She's got the three of us walking on the thin line. You know the one between sanity and insanity, major dumbness, cockiness, stupidity, idiocy, over abused mind usage-ness, brain frys, lose brain screws...I can go on for the whole chapter but you get it right? And if you don't, let me sum it up to you in one simple word- crazy!

After her little crying session and all the things Nico and I had to go through, you would have expected her to stop after some minutes or at least hours. But no sir. How would it look if she hushed up after two hours of prodding and that too in the middle of the night? That would be so rude, so rude!

Nico, Rohan and I spent the whole night in our cabin trying to stop Lisa from crying. Why Nico's here? I hear you ask.

"Why am I here?" Nico asked. There you go, see. He seems to be wondering the same thing.

"Because Annabeth asked you to take care of Lisa and even if you go to your cabin, you won't be able to sleep. Now gimme some space to sit, pouty face!" I told him as I shoved him with my elbow.

We were seated on the upper bunk of my bed. The more the distance we could create between Lisa and us the more good it will do to us.

I'm getting this feeling that tells me I can't be more wrong. Who am I kidding? Even thinking about it feels so wrong.

"Stop calling me names, drama queen!" He yelled at me, nudging me in my ribs.

"First, you stop calling me names, Death Breath!"

"Miss Happiness and sunshine!"

"Mr doom and gloom!"

"Black head!"

"Black head? You've got black hair too you idiot!"

"Ah ah ah! Unoriginal names not allowed."

"Skull Brain!"

"Thunder thighs!"

"Dead minion!"

"Lighten-"

"Shut up both of you! You're being so immature," Rohan yelled at us."I'm trying to hush her so please can you guys keep your rant to the minimum please!" he said pointing at Lisa who was still in her lap. Dude's officially gonna lose it!

"Poor guy. Looks like he needs some help." I whispered to Nico.

"Yeah, shouldn't we help him?" He whispered back.

"Nah, he's a big boy."

"Umm.. guess so."

We sat there at the top staring at Rohan who was desperately trying to do something about the situation in between yawns.

"What time is it now?" Nico yawned/asked.

"It's uhh.. three thirty." I answered back looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling, I've never told you about it. I forgot, sorry. So the ceiling of our cabin has an actual virtual sky or whatever it is called, just like they show it Harry Potter. It just so cool with the moving stars and everything!

"How'd you know the time?" He whispered.

"My dad's the god of the sky and so I can know the time by studying the sky,uhh duh." I said matter of factly.

"Oh, well that sums it up."

"Sum what up?" I asked. This amnesia is affecting badly on my brain badly that I need some beauty sleep! Great, now I sound like Jess.

"Ugh you know."

"What do I know?" I feel dumb.

"I know that you know."

"What do you know that I know that I know?"

"I know that you know what I know."

"What do you know that I know that you know that I already know?"

"I know you know that I know that you know what I'm talking about!"

"I still don't get it. What is it that you know that I know and I'm supposed to know that I know?" I asked feeling frustrated and dumb.

"Uhh... what?" He asked dumbfounded. Believe me, I still don't know what I asked him myself. Poor guy. That's gonna kill some of his brain cells.

"Just a sec...," I told him as I tried to sum it all up."Why don't we just forget it?"

"You-"

"Oh I'd love it if you two forget it." Rohan said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Silence dropped into room for a moment.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nico and I laughed out loud, clutching our bellies.

"I mean it." Rohan said threateningly, get red.

"Yea you do-ahahahaha!" I held on to Nico to avoid falling from the bunk.

"Shut Up!" He yelled angrily, his eyes red as wine and the suddenly lightning suddenly cackled out side.

"Yes sir!" I squeaked.

"Okay!" Nico spoke simultaneously.

Wow. Big bro can be dominating when he's mad. I sat cross legged with my hands on the knees and my chin on my hand. About half an hour passes by while Nico and I sat in silence.(Lisa's cries still on the roll)

"Twinkle twinkle little star,

how I wonder what you are!" I started singing suddenly.

"Were you ever dropped on you head when you were a kid?" Nico asked in a monotonous tone.

"I think maybe once or twice." I answered back cheerfully.

"Figures." He said, still looking bored.

"So," I said trying to start a conversation, "how's your social gay life?"

"Would you please drop that!" He whispered angrily. Haaansh...some expression at last. I was starting to wonder whether he's a robot in reality.

"Ohh touchy subject."

"Stop it!"

"Fine." I said happily. Please don't mind me. I had four cups of vanilla milshake. I'm having some serious sugar rush.

"Baba black sheep have you any wool?" (there I go again) I started singing and from then onwards I picked up any random, irritating rhyme or song and started singing it at odd times.

(4:30)

"I need to pee." Nico declared. He groggily climbed down the bed and headed over to the washroom.

"I'm on my highway to hell!" I sang. He glared at me and banged the door of the washroom.

Thud!

(5:00)

"Will someone please help me with her?" Rohan literally cried, pointing at Lisa.

"You barked on us when we'd offered to help!" Nico snapped.

"I know. But now I need some help so please!" He begged.

"You change your mind,

Like a girl changes clothes.

And you PMS like a b****

I would know." I sang.

"Oh shut up!" Rohan barked.

(5:30)

"She's not going to sleep!" I said, frustrated.

"Rohan please do something." Nico said. OMG, he got big black bags under his eyes. Actually all three of us got bags under our eyes, but not as thick as his.

"I sang a song, danced like a maniac, said jokes that sucked even for me, told her funny stories, action stories, adventure stories, horror stories..."

"That horror story was so not needed!" I said, getting goose bumps as I recalled the story.

"What else can we possibly do?" Rohan asked, pulling his hair. Take a chill pill dude!

"We can party in the USA

Yeah...yeah...

We can party in the USA..."

I got two dirty looks from the guys.

(6:00)

"She's still not sleeping." Nico stated as he tried to coax Lisa to sleep on his lap.

"Just give her over to me and I'll show you how it's done." I said taking Lisa in my lap.

As soon as she settled in my lap, I realized I had no idea how complete this difficult task. I rocked her just so I don't look like an idiot, doing nothing and just staring in blank space. Hypnos please help me!

"You don't know what to do now, do you?" Nico smirked.

"Oh I know what to do and I'm already working on it." I said pointing

to my rocking legs.

"Yeah right!"

"I know what I'm doi-"

"Oh just beat it!..." Rohan started singing. Yay Big B!

Nico and I raised our eyes, red sleepy eyes, questioningly at him.

"She's asleep." he said pointing at Lisa who was soundly sleeping with her thumb stuck in her mouth.

"Awwww look at her." I said, looking at the cute little devil.

"Yea."

"Finally!" Rohan said and almost immediately went to sleep leaning his head on the wall.

"Ha! Nico look at Rohan, he's snoring alrea-" I stopped as turned to him. He was sleeping too with his knees bent and his head on his hand.

"Ohh you're asleep t-" I never finished that sentence as sleep enveloped me and my head lolled on Rohan's shoulder.

Well you soon start to realize that something is wrong when you start going to bed at 7 in the morning. Or maybe you're actually the daughter of Hypnos. Well...it works both ways...*snores*

(9 o' clock)

I was having a lovely dream where I was torturing Rohan and Nico to death, when someone called my name. Note: I'm not a sadist. I just have fun torturing people in my dreams...wait maybe I am sadistic?

"Alex wake up." The corkscrew I was holding in my hands in the dream disappeared.(I'm not gonna tell you what I was doing with it..) I rolled over and continued snoring.

Smack!

Someone slapped me. SOMEONE SLAPPED ME!

I opened my eyes and kicked my leg in the air with all the force I could muster.

"Ooowwww!" Beck stood on top of me.

He wore a constipated look on his face, you know the one Enrique always makes when he's singing, and he was pressing his leg against the other as if trying to kill a bug that had been sitting on the seam of his pants. Yea...I don't think that's the reason.

Soon I realized I'd hit him at...let's just say the place where the sun doesn't shine. Wow that sounded so bad and ironic considering the fact that Apollo (the sun god) is his dad. *shivers*

I pushed poor Beck aside and got up angrily. I don't like it when someone wakes me up but I hate it when someone wakes me up after just two goddamn hours of sleep! And you see the results.

Nico and Lisa were still soundly sleeping in the same position as before. But Rohan was sleeping on his stomach with his butt sticking up towards the ceiling. Haha!

"What is your problem?" Beck squeaked clutching the anti-sunny area. Jess was sitting on my bunk, filing her nails. She looked like she couldn't care less.

"What is your problem? Why did you wake me up?" I yelled back.

"There's a camp meeting in five minutes and it is compulsory for everyone to come. Hence I tried to wake you." he said sarcastically.

"Ugh whatever. I'm going to take a bath. You wake these idiots up till then." I ordered and started picking out clothes for me to wear.

"Yes mam." Beck mockingly whispered.

"I heard that!" I snapped without a backward glance. I chose a pair of jeans shorts and black tank top that had 'killing machine' written on it and headed to the bathroom.

As I was about to close the bathroom door, I saw Nico judo throw Beck on the ground.

"You son of a-"

Thud!

I slammed the door before the Hades broke lose.

After few minutes I came out to see Rohan still sleeping in the same position but Nico and Lisa had left. I wore my Ouranos ring on my right thumb and I was ready but I still felt too sleepy. And the bags under my eyes were horrifying.

I walked over to Rohan and kicked him on his butt. He went rolling over and hit his head on the wall. You would have thought that this should have woken him up but nooooo. He was sleeping on the back of his head with his tongue sticking out, his neck bent at an awkward angle and his legs sticking up touching the wall.

I know he is the son of Zeus but that doesn't mean you have to have a body part sticking up towards the sky. At least I don't. Imagine Dad sleeping with his butt pointing up. It's uh.. disturbing. Yeah. That's the right word.

I had only one weapon left now and I'd hoped from the beginning that I didn't have to use it. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

I tickled Rohan on his chin so he stuck out his tongue a little more just like I'd hoped. Then I pushed his lower jaw up with a bit of force and-

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle! Aunty! Granny!..." Rohan upturned with a thud, fell on his belly and started crying out names like a kid.

"You disgust me." I told him.

"My tongue is bleeding, you bumbling buffoon!" he said with a mouth full of blood. Yuck!

"Serves you right! Now go get ready. We've got a meeting to attend in five minutes." I said. I know it's a bit harsh but again yesterday's incident making me so this, I swear.

"Kamini teri bhi bari aayegi..." He grumbled in some language walking up to the bathroom.

After Rohan got ready, we went to Nico's cabin and the three of us headed to the Mess Hall where the meeting was to be held after brunch.

"What did you say to me back at our cabin?" I asked Rohan.

"Oh nothing. I was just talking about how lovely the weather is."

"You thought I'd buy that?" I asked him, unbelievingly.

"I'm not telling you what said. But I can tell you that I was talking in Hindi."

"Ohhhh."

"Something tells me you didn't pay attention in school." Nico smirked.

"Oh and you did?" I glared at him. He raised his hands up as if surrendering.

"It's an Indian language. I'm one-fourth Indian."

"I did always wonder about your complexion...it's wheatish, just like mine. I'm half Latina." I told him.

"Uhan." They nodded as if they already knew that. Maybe they did and I'm an idiot. End of the story. Not literally.

"But why?"

"Why? Well I don't really have an answer for that."

"I think the gods like variety you know? Like the both of you and like Bianca and me. We're Italian."

"Who's Bianca?" I asked him, curiously. He'd never mentioned her before.

"None of your business!" He snapped darkly.

"Oh I'm-" I was about to apologize him I might have treaded on a touchy subject, poor Nico. But he cut me off.

"Just zip it!" he barked. I take that back. He's a conceited jerk!

That got me stunned and shut up. I looked at Rohan questioningly and he just gave me a blank look. Dimwit!

We entered the mess hall. Nico walked over to the Hades table without a word and we did the same. After all the campers were done eating, Chiron stood up.

"Silence." Chiron announced in that Dumbledore way. Every stopped at once and after like about five seconds everyone started to talk again.

There was too much noise in the Mess Hall as no one paid attention.

I swear I saw Chiron pout.

"Campers listen to-" He was cut off by Mr.D who yelled-

"Shut up you brats or else I'll torture you in the most painful way possible! And believe me I'll enjoy every second of it!" There was profound silence in the mess hall as everyone stirred uneasily.

"Thank you Mr.D for that...uh encouraging speech..." Chiron nodded

at Mr.D, who had his signature scowl pasted on his face. "So as many of you must have heard, over the last few decades on every leap year, the 'Sympathy Games' are held."

As soon as he said 'Sympathy Games' many of the campers around the Mess Hall whined and booed. I decided to just go with the flow as I did not know what it meant and just whined booed with them.

"Boooo!"

"We don't want the stupid games!"

"Why me!"

"Let's all of us stop thinking negative and face this task with courage!" Will Solace, the leader of Apollo cabin yelled enthusiastically. Everyone stared at him blankly, even Chiron.

"Boo you Will."

"Stop your nonsense!" That one came from the Ares cabin. Wasn't it too obvious?

Anyways, the whole Mess Hall got into an uproar.

"Shut up you wretched devils or I swear I'll tear you to pieces and feed it to the hellhounds!" Our oh so loving Mr.D told us ever so lovingly.

"Thank you...again..." Chiron started. "So this year is a leap year and the sympathy games will be held for a week in pairs of two. It is not necessary for the campers to be from the same cabin. A circular following rules and regulations will be pinned up in the entrance of the Big House."

"The contestants will be chosen right here and right now!" Chiron looked smug that everyone was still quiet and was listening to him or maybe not. "Half bloods fall in! Make a circle around the fire. Stand according to one boy and one girl. Now hurry!"

All the campers went around the fire and got arranged. It was a bit hotchpotch as everyone tried to find a space for themselves. Beck stood next to me on my left and Nico came and stood on my right.

"Alex." he said slowly. I tried my best to ignore him and ignore any eye contact. As if he does not exist. What he'd done was unforgivable.

Not unforgivable but not easily forgivable.

"Look it's not my fault!" he urged. I still ignored him. He waved his hand in front of me. No reaction from me. He stood in front of me trying to catch my eye, but I just acted like I was too much interested in Beck and Ariel's discussion about ghosts and skeletons and which one should be scared of whom. Well it's not a good topic to look interested about but...eh.

"Please listen to me!" He yelled and everyone across the hall stared at him in awe. Seems like this is first time he's ever spoken out in a social occasion. Poor emo boy.

"Rico you and your girlfriend can flirt later! Take your place." Mr.D told Rico. Yep go, just announce it over to the whole world. Not like it's true.

After everyone was arranged and the chaos was over, Chiron ordered-

"Girls turn and look to your right." We did as we were told. Now I was forced to look at Nico.

"Drop your smirk!" I whisper/snapped him.

"Boys look at your left." Chiron told us.

Great! Now bonehead had an excuse to annoy me.

"The person you see in front of you," Chiron said in a mysterious tone, "is your partner for the games." he said as if expecting applause. In your dreams!

There were some boo's and cheers around the Mess Hall. Beck and Ariel looked extremely happy with their partner. Rohan was nowhere to be seen and so was Jess. And my reaction- jaw dropped, eyes bulging out, hands raised to the sky and yelling-

"Why me?"

* * *

**Reviews = Love**

**Spread the love...Thick...**


	10. Rules And Regulations

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hola mi amigos! Sorry this chappy is late, had a bit of a technical problems. Anyways, i wanted to tell you guys that i won't be updating for a while due to board exams. And by "a while' i mean two-three months. My parents won't let me use my computer, iphone or tv(Yep, it's cruelty to the max). But it doesn't mean i'm discontinuing this story, because I will definately finish this story. I know how everyone hates an author's note, so just for you guys i've written a little filler. And till then-**

**Hasta La Vista!**

**I do not own percy jackson and the olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Rules and Regulations**

Sympathy Games.

You'd think that it must have something to do with courage, wisdom and skills. So did I and I was in for a shock when I heard what it actually meant.

"Sympathy games were started after the first Titan war. Many demigods and satyrs had to bear permanant and serious injuries from the battle. Some'd lost their sight, some had gone deaf from the explosions, some had gone dumb from the shock of what they saw while some lost their legs or arms." April told me, as Jess, me and the three of us made our way to sword fighting arena.

"So when they returned to the camp, they were made fun of and teased," Jess continued, "But it was only the Ares cabin, and sometimes Aphrodite cabin, who were harrassing them not the other cabins. Of course Mr.D overlooked that and decided a punishment for us disguised under the name of 'Sympathy Games'" She air quoted the words.

We went over to the end of the arena and got our selves seated at the bleachers.

"According to the games every camper had to go through what they had to go through. So the campers had a lame day, dumb day, maim day, deaf day and blind day. On the lame day your leg is tied from the moment you wake up and so is it on the maim day. On the blind day goddess iris takes away your sight and so does Apollo on the dumb and deaf days. So this goes on for a whole week with the help of a partner." April finished in one breath. She should take some break once in a while, it's good for health ya know.

"So these games are held to make us sympathize?" I concluded.

"Yep." April said.

"Uhh more like sympathize on our selves." Jess muttered.

Ok, so this doesn't sound so bad. I mean how bad could it be to go around with crutches for a whole day. Actually it sounds like fun.

"Alex you wanna spar with me?" April asked cheerily. If the daughter of the sun god is so cheerful, I don't want to see Apollo himself.

"Na. I'm not in the mood." I told her. "Why don't you go with Jess?"

"Yeah let's go!" Jess took April's hand and hurled her over to the arena. I smiled looking at them. I sense the beggining of a beautiful friendship right there. Wait I've heard that somewhere...

Nico suddenly appeared next to me from a shadow. Ugh why does he have so cool powers. I mean I would enjoy travelling through the mist but nooo. It's bonehead who gets all the cool powers.

"Hey." Nico took a seat next to me.

I huffed and turned my face to the other direction.

"It was so not my fault!" he said. Way to start a conversation!I still don't look at him.

"Why the hell are you making such a big mess out of it?" he demanded.

"Oh I'm making a mess out of it?" I got angry and finally turned to see him.

"Yes you are!" he yelled.

"Why can't boys just say they're sorry?"I stood up in frustration and started walking off to anywhere. Nico ran up to me and tugged at my hand. He took a deep breath.

"I'm really very sorry." He said, his eyes and his tone softened. He really meant it.

"Okay no problem!" I said cheerily. Yeah, I get mood swings. Don't worry, it's totally normal.

"That's it? I just had to say sorry?" Nico said looking dumbfounded by my sudden enthusiasm.

"Yeah dumbo!" I replied chirpily patting his hand.

"Ohh. Wanna go and check out the circular. We need to understand the rules and everything." He asked me.

"Since when did you start to following the rules?" I asked him, to which he didn't reply.

"Just had to say sorry..." He muttered as if in a trance to himself as we headed to the Big house.

According to the circular, we had to divide seven days between the partners. Obviously I chose three days for me and the four days for Nico.

"Why me?" Nico asked me when I told him about the partition.

"Believe me dude, I've been asking my self the same thing from the beggining." I told him.

"Ok but I get to choose the days."

"Okay."

"I'll participate for blind day, deaf day, dumb day and maim day." He said.

"And I choose lame day, maim day and..." I trailed off.

"Dumb day. It would be such a relief not to hear you." He said sarcastically. Thanks bonehead, you made it easier to choose.

"Deaf day!" I snapped.

Anyways, all you have to do in the games is- Carry on with the daily camp activities but you just have do this with one disability. Like on your maim day you can't go for a sword fighting because your hands are gonna be tied up. Simple. And there were the partners to assist them. The partner will be with them everywhere they go. Simple and easy peasy.

Nico and I were having a little chit chat of our own when Rohan suddenly bumped into Nico . He seemed like he had taken the longest run of his life.

"Watch where you're going!" Nico said angrily. Emo alert emo alert emo alert! Dude's gona cry any second now...

"Sorry. It's just that I got rid of Lisa at last." He told us.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't seen Lisa for a whole day. Well neither had I seen Rohan, so...

"Today she put a boiled potato in my shirt and then made me give her a horse back ride all around the camp. BTW the camp covers the distance of 20 football grounds, you know! She made me give her 5 rounds and after that she decided she needed to declare some things. The declaration was random and stupid even for me. I still can't believe she is Athena's daughter." He finished in one breath.

"So how did you get rid of her?" Nico asked curiously.

"I left her in the custody of her siblings and ran all the way here. Now I can have some moment's peace." He grinned. We just stood there and chatted for a while, when suddenly Nico asked-

"Rohan, you don't have heart attacks in your family, do you?" Nico asked him cautiously.

"No just allergies and diabetes. Why?"

"Well then, I think you can turn around."

Both Rohan and I turned around to see the thing that's possibly stealing Rohan's sanity.

Lisa.

She was standing there with her hands at the back and smiling like a perfect angel.

"Hi Rohan!" She said happily waving her hand.

Rohan spun around and thumped on the ground, and aimlessly started picking at the grass continuosly muttering something. For a moment I was really worried about his mental stability.

Then I heard Rohan mutter-

"...gonna need a therapist..."

* * *

**Daba daba daba dum!**

** The thing about boys I mentioned in the above chapter is so true. They'll never accept it's their fault or neither would they apologize for what they've done!**

******Review, Follow or Favourite. **And remember

**Review=Love**

**and spread the love!**

**Farewell! Ta Ta! Ba Bye! Selamat jalan! Shabba Kher! Sayo Nara! Au Revoir! A****uf Wiedersehen! Khodaa Haafez ! Aavjo! Phir Milenge! Donadagohvi! Bis dann! Viszlát! Arrivederci! Adios! Ciao! Aloha! Aavajo! Paalam! Żegnaj! Slan! Ha det!**

**I said goodbye in so many different languages. Yep that's right...intelligent dudette in the house people! Bet you don't understand the half of it!**

**Review for my vibrant good bye's and see you later's!**

**PS - Thank you ReaderOfBooks for pointing out the mistakes and typos in this chapter and LovelyGeek for her lovely review. Love ya guys!**


	11. Blinded Campfires

**Surprise surprise...I'm back! (Temporarily though) I've managed to find time to write a chapter in between my studies. It's a bit rushed up, so I apologize if any thing's wrong. And MAYBE I'll keep updating this story. M****y friend Sinny has written a story called 'Summer Antics'. It's awesome and even has Alex in the story. That's right, our little tomboyish Alex! So check it out:)**

**On with the story then! Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11 - Blinded Campfires**

Nico's blind day was today. The sympathy games have begun after all the chaos. I was ready to win this thing!

I woke up at about 8 o' clock and noticed that Rohan's bed was empty. He must have already left for his game. Early birdie! I took a quick shower and got ready. I wore my ring, Ouranos, and I did my hair so it'll end in cascades of ringlets.

Now you would be thinking, isn't this too girly of you, Alex? Well, it was. And I was not going deny this. But the thing is I dyed a streak of my dark brown hair blue (the color of my eyes) last night to go with my piercing on my left eyebrow.

I got my eyebrow pierced half an hour later after my step dad said I was not allowed to that. Nor was I allowed to dye my hair. But I did, so...Sorry dad. (Note the sarcasm. MUAHAHAH!)

When people see me for the first time, they get a wrong impression. They think I'm all-

"Watch you staring at, jerk face!"

Or

"Punk, you need a piece of me?"

Or

"B**** I'm going to ruin your social life so bad, you're going want to visit

our lovely Tartarus!"

While I'm all-

"Oh look it's a half-horse half-donkey! Oh. Sorry Chiron, my bad. Hehe."

Or

"Yeah...so I didn't really get that."

Or

"Did you know cheese is milk's daughter? Cool right?"

Or

"Chocolate gummy bears? Really Beck? Really?"

Not at all like me right? Like they say- never judge a book by its cover. That's all for now! So we'll see you next time right here. Same place on 'The Ramblings of a demented mind'! *crowd cheering*

After I was done I headed to Nico's. Hmmm.. the Nico's. Sounded like the name of a diner or a motel. The Nico's...hah!

I entered Nico's cabin, imagining Nico as an old grumpy lady working at a diner and yelling all sorts of things at her husband, Rohan (a bit disturbing though). I found him laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Are we ready for a blind day or what?" I said in that in the TV show anchor way-are you ready for the biggest singing battle between the best of the bests 'Seriously! Where were they when god was gifting originality? Must have been in the long waiting line to get beauty instead. Why do you need brains when you can have beauty eh? The last line sounded like something what a certain goddess of love would've said.

"Go away." He said.

"Okay." I turned around to leave.

"Stop! Don't go." he said annoyed, not even looking at me.

"But you just told me to."

"I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Sarcasm. Girl, you need to know what sarcasm is."

"Boy, you should find a new way to depict your 'emphasis'," I air quoted the words.

"Oh gods, what did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" He shouted at the ceiling. Poor baby…. The ceiling, not Nico.

"Looking that we're talking about me here, I'd have to say you must have done something exceptionally good to deserve this," I said pointing at myself. I walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "You're very Lucky to get a BFF as me. I'm one in a million."

"I bet you are." He said sarcastically.

"Now just suck it up and wake up!" I said a bit irritated.

"Yea about that...I can't." He hesitated.

"You can't what?"

"I can't wake up."

I waited for a few seconds, thinking he'd elaborate. I asked him when he didn't. "Why can't you?"

"Well as you know today is my blind day. But what we didn't know is that they were going to remove my sight from the moment I woke up!"

"Oh I knew about that." I said matter of factly, embarrassment somehow in my voice.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you never asked." I told him,"Now don't make me repeat myself and get up!"

"I already told you I can't!"

I stood up from his bed and walked over to where his head was and poked him.

"What the heck?" He was annoyed.

I walked over to his side and slapped his head.

"Stop it!" He yelled. No way, I'm just starting to have fun.

I poked my finger on his belly really hard. It hurt. My finger I mean. Torturing him will never hurt. Muahahahah! *evil music in the background*

"I said STOP It!" He got up at last. Victory!

"Gees dude! Relax. It's not like I'm hitting on your dad." I told him.

"What?" He seemed flabbergasted. Ohh… I like that word.

"Don't you dare go all 'what?' on me mister?" I reprimanded him.

"What in the name of my father's underwear are you talking about?" he popped the 'what'. How do you 'pop' what anyways?

"Hades' underwear has a name?" Now I'm really curious. I'm sure the name would have something to do with death or pain.

"Are you suffering from insanity?" He seemed sarcastic and serious at the same time. Is that even possible?

"No, I do NOT suffer from insanity. Actually I enjoy every second of it. Thank you very much."

"Ah good to know."

"My pleasure, dear."

He stood up from his bed and tried to feel his way over to me. He flayed his hands in the air as if imitating the airplane, like little kids do. In short, he looked like an idiot.

I just stood there and saw what he was doing. It's not like you get free entertainment every day.

After about five to six minutes of Nico's hand flailing I got bored. So before he could destroy something I asked him, "Havin' fun there?"

"Can you give me a hand?"

"Why? You don't have one already?"

"Why do you have to act so dumb on my Blind Day?"

"That's a rude thing to say." Oh how much I was loving this! I should annoy Nico more often.

"Okay..." He seemed to be trying to calm himself. He took a deep breath and said, "Will you please help me get my clothes so I can take a shower?"

"Stay where you are. Just tell me where your clothes are, I'll give them to you." I told him.

"They're in the second drawer in my cupboard." He said pointing at the general direction of the cupboard. Actually he pointed at my face.

I was a bit reluctant to open his drawer. There could be some dangerous stuff in there. After all he was the son of Hades. There could be some blades, poison bottles, torturing devices or a live skeleton (though that would be pretty cool). Or even worse, his underwear! Mental shudders.

I opened his drawer and guess what I saw? Black. Every single clothe in the drawer was black. Shocker! I would have never been able to guess that. But I was disappointed at the same time. Seeing a ghost or skeleton would be much more fun and definitely exciting.

"Here," I gave Nico his clothes. "Breakfast is going start soon. So you just have around fifteen minutes." I told him.

He took the clothes and just stood there. No flailing this time.

"What?" I asked him.

"Who's going to lead me to the bathroom. A rock?" Ahh.. the joys of sarcasm...

"I wish." I led him to the bathroom.

I sat on his bed as Nico bathed, and played with his PSP. After ten to fifteen minutes he stepped out with new clothes and wet hair, all fresh and ready.

"Come. Let's go." He said, raising his palm up. He waited for me to take his hand in mine. Ugh that sounds like a standard lovey dovey stuff. Well, there was nothing I could do so I took his hand, because I had no choice and I've got to lead him. And there's no way that I'd like him, even though he was kind of cute. You know what? Why don't we forget the last part? Stop making accusations people!

We were about to leave when I realized something.

"Wait you can't go outside like that!" I said.

"Like what?" Nico sounded annoyed.

"Your eyes keep staring at empty space. It's kinda creepy." I admitted.

"I have a pair of aviator glasses on my table. I'll wear 'em." I handed him the aviators and we got out of the cabin finally.

On our way to the mess hall, I saw Rohan in crutches being assisted by Jess. Poor Jess.

We caught up with them. Rohan looked very happy though he was in crutches. I think the main reason would be he's got Jess for a partner. and she seems pleased as well. This officially asks for some teasing!

"Hey love birds! What's up?" I asked. Rohan and Jess blushed like mad.

"We're not love birds." Rohan muttered disappointedly.

"You will be. You two look so cute together!" I told them truthfully but teasingly. Jess and Rohan blush recap.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nico asked like a lost puppy. I had forgotten he was here the whole time.

"Ah Alex?" Jess said with a mischievous grin that practically shouted, 'Uh oh!'.

"Yeah?"

"What about you guys?" She said raising her eyebrows, teasing us. Well I didn't even blush. I never blush and Nico said-

"What about us?" Poor kid has no idea what's happening.

"What about them?" Rohan asked Jess. Jess whispered something into Rohan's ear and his eyes seemed to be getting big with each second.

He was staring between Nico and me. He was staring at our hands. Uh oh… (Bang on, right?).

Rohan suddenly let go of his crutches and got hold of Nico's jacket collar in his fists and threatened him,"Get your hands off my sister! Or I'll kill you!"

I had my mouth hanging open. I never knew Rohan would be an over protective big brother! This is seriously shocking. My dumb, idiotic moron of a brother is over protective. This is going take some time to sink in.

Nico immediately let go of my hands and tried to back off Rohan.

"Get off me!" Nico yelled.

"You let go of my little sister!"Rohan yelled back.

"There's nothing like you think."

"Yeah yeah you're the one to say!" Oh great.

"I swear-"

"I swear I'll kill you if you don't let go of Alex!"

"I'm not even holding her hand anymore! And there's nothing going on between us. It's my blind day and she's my partner. That's it!"

"Oh. Okay then." Rohan let go of Nico and almost immediately got back into his idiotic moron mode. Like nothing had ever happened. Wow. We're so alike.

"Uhh.. what just happened?" I asked dumbfounded by Rohan's sudden outburst.

"Oh just one of our typical guy talks." Nico answered sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He can't see that." Jess stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." It was now my chance to take over the kingdom of sarcasm. Hahaha!

"If it was obvious, why did you stick your tongue at him?" She retorted, her eyes burning into me.

"Why did you st-".

I cut Nico off, "Did you guys hear that? It was the breakfast bell. We gotta go, come on!" I said and held Nico's elbow AKA safe area with one hand and gestured Jess and Rohan to come with us.

"I didn't hear any bell ring." Rohan spoke up.

"You need to get your ears checked up." I told him as we entered the Mess Hall.

Right then, right on cue the actual bell ringed.

"Hah! Now that's the real bell." Rohan said grinning.

"What's up with people being so obvious these days?" I heard someone speak from behind us. It was Beck. He was assisting his partner April, who had casts in her arm.

It was kinda funny seeing half of the Mess Hall full of fake disabled people (No innuendo intended). Sympathy Games wouldn't be that bad after all.

"I know right?" I replied to Beck. Beck laughed and gave me a side hug.

"Yeah very funny, haha. Let's go eat something already!" Jess spoke up.

"She's right. So where are we gonna sit today?" Ariel asked, cleared her throat, then continued,"We cannot sit on Hermes table, it's over populated."

"And definitely not at the Apollo table." Jess and Beck spoke together and pointed at the over crowed table full of happy people. What's up with Apollo kids and happiness? It's annoying sometimes and I speak from experience.

"Why don't we sit at my table?" Nico suggested.

"Uhh.."

"Well..."

"I don't know..."

"Maybe...

"Just look at it guys! It's always empty." Nico said pointing at the gloomy Hades' table."We can sit there."

"Uh... No."

"Nope."

"Nada!" If you're wondering, I said that.

"Never."

"Are you mad?"

Nico shrugged it off like it didn't really matter.

"We'll just sit at the Zeus' table then." Rohan announced and all of us made our way to the table, and got ourselves seated.

After offering some portions of our food to the gods, everyone started eating like there was no tomorrow. Why? Well, we have ADHD and we were hungry(geez do the math), so we digged in. Except for Nico.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked him.

"I can't see. So how am I supposed to eat?" He asked me.

"You have to eat with your hands and your mouth. You don't need your eyes to eat." I told him.

"How would I know where the food is and even where my mouth is?" He sounded exasperated.

"So what? You want me to spoon feed you?" I joked.

"Yep." My smirk washed off my face.

"No way!"

"You don't have any other choice sis." Rohan protested.

"Oh so where's the over protective brother in you now? Is it lost?" I said sarcastically. He's all ready for some killing when I'm holding Nico's hands and when it comes to feeding him. He's happy as a duck.

"I know for sure that there's nothing going on between you two now," Rohan told me grinning widely." And as long as feeding Nico with your own hands' a torture to you. I'm happy."

"You arghh..." I growled at him. That wiped the smirk off his face. Now Alex happy, Rohan scared. Booyah!

I looked around to find Beck and see whether he could be of any help. Apparently he wasn't. He was already feeding April and both them looked like they were in their happy bubble.

"It's not that bad." Nico muttered darkly.

"It's not that." I told him,"It's just that if I feed you, who's gonna feed me?"

"You both are having pasta," Jess said,"So you can just eat from one plate." Rohan and Jess grinned.

I placed some pasta (by some I mean a lot) on my fork and flung it at them from across the table. Their faces got smeared in sauce and the pasta got stuck in their hair and all over their face.

"This, is how, you spell PAYBACK!" Beck said and we high fived. April, Beck and I clanged on each other, laughing so hard that tear swelled in our eyes.

While Nico, being blinded for the day, asked, "What happen-"

I shoved a mouthful of pasta in his mouth. "Just eat, bonehead."

"Personal Campfire."

"A what?" I asked Beck.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the twins, April, Nico, Rohan and I were sitting on the border wall of the sword fighting arena, after having a little sword fighting session. Of course only Beck, Jess and I'd sparred while the other just sat and chatted.

"Our personal little campfire." Beck repeated. That didn't really explain much so all of us gave him a questioning look.

"We'd thought that," Jess continued. Beck and Jess sat on the two ends, so all of us turned our heads to look at Jess,"it would be cool if-"

Beck finished,"we could have a little campfire of our own on the camp's beach."

"We even asked Chiron and Mr. D for permission." Jess said.

"Luckily Mr.D is going to Olympus for a week for some important meeting."

"And Chiron has obliged mainly because,"

"We," Beck said pointing at him and Jess," are his favourite students." Yeah right! I'm just gonna let em have their moment while they're on the roll."

"It's just gonna be the six of us and we're gonna have the beach to ourselves." Jess said proudly.

"So what do ya all think?" Beck asked hopefully.

"Oww..." April muttered.

"Ouch!" Rohan and I exclaimed.

"Ahhh..." Nico let out.

Why? Because watching them talk was like watching a ping pong game. Left right left right left right left...uhh remind me, which one is left?

"You guys seriously need to stop doing that!" Rohan said rubbing his neck.

"Especially when you're sitting on two ends." April muttered massaging her neck.

"Sorry." Said Jess though she didn't really look sorry. She impatiently asked,"so what do you think?"

"This is the best idea you two have ever come up with! And-" I started but Beck cut me off.

"And you know we've come up with hundreds of great idea-"

"Dude?" Rohan cut in.

"Yeah?" Beck looked at him

"Don't push it." Rohan simply stated placing a hand on his shoulder. Beck playfully pushed his hand off while all of us snickered and laughed.

"And I'll like to tell you," I continued my speech after our little laughing session," That I'm all game for the campfire." I smiled at the end.

"Me too." Nico and Ariel agreed.

"Amen!" Rohan said with a serious face.

"Great!" The twins said harmoniously. Creepy people...

"So shall we arrange it tomorrow then?" Beck asked.

"No! I don't want the campfire to be tomorrow. Tomorrow's my maim day." I said. I'm definitely not ruining my first camp fire with my new friends for some silly games.

"Honestly, neither do I," Jess said,"I have a blind day then."

"But the day after tomorrow I have a lame day." Nico tensed up.

"We're not gonna dance around the fire, Nico. You won't miss a thing." I smirked at him. "That's fine," Rohan said and Nico glared at the general direction,"but what about me? I have a maim day then!"

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm sure Jess will be more than happy to help you." Beck teased him.

"I don't know..." Rohan hesitated.

"Please?" Jess said giving him her infamous puppy dog eyes.

Rohan melted right then and there. "Okay." His eyes softened at Jess as he spoke.

"Softie!" I called out before I could handle myself and tried to hide it by coughing. That just owned me two pairs of death glares. I didn't want to ruin their moment because they actually looked so cute. Curse you ADHD!

"So it's decided. We'll have campfire the day after tomorrow." Beck

announced.

We spent the nest hour goofing off and debating on random and stupid things. We soon realized that we do have some work to do and some rules to follow so we decide to leave. I was about to jump off the wall when April timidly asked-

"Guys, can I take a picture of us sitting on the wall?" She said shyly."The lighting is perfect."

Ariel has a camera on her everywhere she goes, except for some rare days. She wanted to be a photographer and let me tell you, she was awesome at it! She also has the most awesome camera too, Canon K-x. Though I didn't know whether she had stolen it with her being the daughter of Hermes, the god of thieves. Let's just hope not.

"Sure thing!" I said getting back up and everyone else nodded.

Ariel gave us the widest smile possible and went into explaining Beck how the camera works and how to adjust those little bits and bobs, as she has casts on both of her hands and can't do it herself.

Beck placed the camera on the tripod, in front of us and set the timer on.

I look over at Nico, who was looking at some other direction. I turned his face to the camera and put my left arm around his neck while Rohan put a hand around my waist. I lean forward a bit, smiling a cracked smile and make a peace sign with my free hand; while everyone else give their own poses and,

_CLICK!_

All of us jumped off the wall and raceed over to the camera's outcome. Jess got there first while Nico and Rohan staggered behind us.

"Aww it's the cutest picture ever!" She exclaimed. I looked over her shoulder and realized that he was right. It was actually very sweet.

Ariel and Beck sat with their heads touching, while Beck had his hands streched making two horns with his fingers over Nico's head, who was smiling a very sweet smile with my hand around his neck. Rohan had a hand around my waist protectively while he was caught in the picture staring at Jess adoringly while Jess smiled at the camera. In short it, it

shouted 'CUTE'.

The best thing about this picture was that each and every one of us looked genuinely happy and content sitting with each other over the wall. It was then and there that I knew that the six of us had formed a bond of friendship so unbreakable, that even Ares wouldn't be able to break us up with his weapons and those dangerous big bang-y things he was so proud of. (Seriously, he was a big show off).

I skipped over to April and whispered in her left ear,"I want a copy of that picture. Can you arrange that for me?"

"You're my friend, so of course I can!" I got a very warm yet nice feeling in the pit of my stomach when she said that happily.

"Thanks." I muttered honestly to her as I pulled her into a hug.

Soon the bell rang, indicating the start of evening camp activities and all of us parted our ways from the wall. From this day onwards we called it 'the wall' and it has became our official hangout place. Real creative, I know.

Nico and I went around the camp attending our classes. Soon we were done and we had absolutely nothing to do.

So I asked Nico, "What should we do now? There's still an hour and a half left till dinner comes."

"Let's go for a walk in the forest." He suggested.

"I don't think so..."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, it seems dangerous to go alone in the forest and it is a bit late."

"Campers have been going in the forest loads of time, Alex. Most of the Capture the Flag games are held in the forest," he reassured me," and I often visit the forest myself. It's quite a nice and tranquil place. It's amazing."

"Umm..."

"I'll take care of you, I promise." He said seriously with a tone that's hard to say no to.

I gave in. "Okay."

I knew that Nico taking care of me was not possible as he was blind, but the smile he gave me was rather worth it. And anyways I don't need a guy to protect me, it was more like I need to protect them. Don't laugh at me, I was being serious here! And enjoy my seriousness while it lasts.

I took Nico's hand and we walked into the dark yet calm forest. The forest had a sweet breeze that could make you fall asleep just right then and there. We settled down over the thick trunk of an old tree after five minutes of walking. I didn't want to go to deep into the forest. Gods, I was such a wuss!

We sat there leaning on the tree, side by side while Nico took off his aviators and we sat there in comfortable silence.

After about five minutes of staring into nothingness, Nico asked me,"How was your day today?" Wow, Nico so needs my 'conversation striker' guide.

"Today was one of the best days in my life!" I replied half-heartedly.

"Mine too." He agreed."It feels so nice to know that there's someone else besides me, that cares for me."

"I swear! And the photo we took was the sweetest thing ever. You'll understand when you see it. Kudos to April."

"Yep, bless her." Nico smiled. Hermes definitely will.

"It was great when I had Jess and Beck, but now it's super great to have all of you." I confessed.

"I can't say the same for myself..."

"Why? Didn't you have any friends?"

"No, it used to be just me and Bianca...but then she.." He pauses as if he had spoken too much and his blank eyes got sad. Hmm.. Bianca. He was talking about her again. Who the Tartarus was she? I was getting a feeling that my last line was going to be a hardcore pun.

"Was this Bianca, your girlfriend?" I prompted him.

"No. She was my sister." He told me, his voice dripping with sadness and hatred.

"Was?" What the Hades did he mean by that. She was not-

"Dead. She's dead." Nico confirmed, closing his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. I gasped. Very much audibly, I might add.

I rubbed his forearm slowly, not really expecting an answer. But it turned

out, Nico was gonna excel my expectations today.

"After our mom died, Bianca and I were sent to the Lotus Casino..." Nico started telling me his tale. I listened to him keenly as he explained me how Percy and Annabeth found him and how he was distraught when Bianca joined the hunters. For about good ten-fifteen minutes I stared into his blank eyes and listened to his story. Story of his life.

"I still can't believe that I held a grudge against Percy for Bianca's death." Nico said," He'd been nothing but nice to me..."

I smiled at him knowingly. "I miss Bianca." He said after a while.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to come to this subject. I'm sorry I pinched one of your nerves," I muttered.

He opened his dark, black eyes and smiled a sad smile. "I know."

"Speaking about Percy," He said looking concerned after a long pause, "Have you heard anything from Annabeth and him?" Rapid change of subject much?

"No I haven't." Then it dawned upon me that there had been no new news whatsoever after they left.

"Neither have I." He said,"I hope they're okay. Both of them are like a brother and sister to me."

"I'm sure they'll be okay." I assured him though I was worried myself, "After all it's Percy, the savior of Olympus, that we're talking about." I fake a laugh at the end.

"Yea, maybe your right." he said softly, his eyes glancing at me for support.

"You know what?" He asked me.

"What?"

"I hope none of us end up like...uh Bianca." He said seriously out of the blue.

I smacked him on his head for that.

"Hey! Why'd you hit me?" He demanded.

"I care about them too. But you gotta be positive Mr. Di Angelo, positive."

"I don't think I can have positive thoughts, after what life has shown me."

He said bitterly, his voice full of sorrowness.. And because of that, I gave him another super smack from my part. Score one for me!

"Hey!" He protested.

"Take things lightly once in a while, and world will seem like an easier place to breathe in." I told him.

"Aye aye captain." He gave up and muttered something inaudible for me to hear. "It's getting late, I think we should leave."

"Yeah." I agreed and started to stand up but Nico stops me.

"Thank you." He said solemnly holding my arm. "What for?" I smiled at him though he couldn't see that.

"Thank you, for everything." He said, smiling genuinely. I found this very sweet but super duper cheesy. But I was not gonna ruin the moment here and it was not like I had a pleasant early life either.

I playfully smacked his head again.

"What was that for?" He laughed lightly.

I helped him up on his feet as he took his hand in mine and started walking out of the forest as I said, "Nothing...That was for nothing."

* * *

**SoOoOo...How was that? Please review!**

**Review = Love = A Happy Me:D**


End file.
